A Melhor Amiga
by Pam Oliveira
Summary: Harry está começando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e está mais sozinho do que nunca. Rony e Hermione são monitores e agora estão constantemente em companhia um do outro, embora sempre no meio de brigas. Dentre toda essa solidão ele encontra em Gina uma grand
1. Resumo

**A MELHOR AMIGA **

****

****

**Shipper:** Harry & Gina

Rony & Hermione

**Gênero:** Romance & Uma Pitadinha de Humor

**Resumo:** Harry está começando seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e está mais sozinho do que nunca. Rony e Hermione são monitores e agora estão constantemente em companhia um do outro, embora sempre no meio de brigas. Dentre toda essa solidão ele encontra em Gina uma grande amiga e talvez algo mais...

_**"Por que os maiores amores, vem das melhores amizades..."**_


	2. No Expresso de Hogwarts

_Música: Little Wonders - Rob Thomas_

**Capítulo 1: No Expresso de Hogwarts**

O céu estava de um branco perolado naquela manhã fria de primeiro de setembro, o vento cortava o rosto das muitas pessoas na estação de King's Cross. Harry Potter estava iniciando o seu quinto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, porém ao contrário dos anos anteriores, neste, sentia-se estranhamente sozinho e vazio. Uma grande tristeza crescia dentro dele, os acontecimentos do verão ainda estavam frescos em sua memória e o pensamento de que todo o mundo bruxo estava contra ele e não contra Voldemort, fazia com que uma enorme raiva despertasse em seu coração.

O relógio da estação marcou onze horas em ponto e a imensa locomotiva vermelha soltou seu apito. Rony e Hermione já haviam entrado este ano os dois haviam sido nomeados monitores, o que significava que pela primeira vez em sua vida Harry viajaria sozinho no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele entrou e foi procurar uma cabine, praticamente todas elas estavam lotadas, Rony e Hermione haviam lhe garantido que se juntariam a ele na hora do almoço. Depois de caminhar um longo tempo pelos corredores do trem, Harry viu uma cabine aparentemente vazia, e quando se dirigiu a ela viu que tinha uma ocupante. Uma moça de cabelos longos, lisos e muito vermelhos estava empoleirada no banco da cabine mexendo freneticamente no bagageiro, provavelmente tentando tirar algo do malão, ele logo percebeu que era Gina e decidiu perguntar se poderia se sentar com ela. Abrindo a porta da cabine bem devagar, Harry colocou apenas a cabeça pra dentro e disse:

-Hey, Gina? - ele chamou no que a garota deu um pulo e quase se desequilibrou, mexendo mais freneticamente no maleiro e murmurando um "oi" afobado, e Harry continuou - Ah... Hum... Eu posso me sentar aqui com você?

Gina congelou, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e o rosto esquentar rapidamente, "mas que boba", pensou ela, achou que já havia superado essa fase com Harry, mas a verdade era que o rapaz tinha o incrível poder de transformar seus joelhos em gelatina, ela limpou a garganta e voltou a mexer no malão:

-Ah, claro que pode... Que pergunta... - disse ela forçando o tom casual junto com uma risadinha.

-Obrigado... - disse ele, entrando na cabine e arrastando seu malão, colocando a gaiola de Edwiges no banco e voltando-se para olhar Gina - O que você está fazendo?

-Eu? - disse nervosa - Bem... Entrou uma corrente de ar realmente gelada agora a pouco sabe... - ela foi falando e sentindo o rubor desaparecer de seu rosto, enquanto Harry ajeitava o próprio malão no bagageiro - E eu tenho certeza de que coloquei um casaco aqui... - ela deu um tranco no malão e continuou - Só não estou conseguindo puxar ele pra fora...

-Você quer ajuda? - perguntou Harry após arrumar seu malão e virando-se para Gina.

-Não precisa se incomodar... - disse ela dando mais um tranco no malão - Eu já localizei, só falta puxar... - ela completou se inclinando pra trás e concentrando todo o peso de seu corpo pra puxar o casaco.

-Gina você está se inclinando demais, vai acabar caindo...

-Eu estou b...

Ouviu-se um ruído de trituração e o casaco de Gina se partiu em dois, fazendo com que a garota se desequilibrasse totalmente e caísse. Harry foi rápido o bastante para tentar segura-la, mas não foi tão esperto, pois com o peso de Gina sobre si ele também se desequilibrou e caiu com ela no chão, batendo as costas nos banco da cabine e segurando o palavrão que veio a sua boca por causa da ruiva totalmente descabelada em cima dele.

Gina ficou parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava o coração acelerado, lá estava ela fazendo papel de ridícula na frente do garoto que amava desde que tinha dez anos de idade, e pra sua enorme surpresa Harry começou a rir, mas é claro, estava rindo dela, de como era idiota, a garota fechou a cara, num misto de vergonha e nervosismo e então Harry falou:

-Éhhh... Parece que você realmente precisava de ajuda... - ele disse tentando conter o riso que nascia em seus lábios e o faziam ficar irresistivelmente lindo.

Gina bufou, e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas desajeitado enquanto tentava sair de cima dele, mas parecia que Harry tinha um imã e todas as vezes que ela tentava sair de cima dele acabava escorregando e caindo de novo. Quando finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar dele sentou-se no chão suspirando de alivio e notando que Harry ainda sorria, fazia tempo que não o via sorrir, começou a sorrir também...

-Você se machucou? - perguntou Harry, ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Gina.

-Não, eu estou bem... - disse ela sorrindo - Você me salvou... Mas e você se machucou?

-Só bati as costas... Mas não foi nada! - acrescentou ele vendo o olhar de Gina.

-Me desculpe mesmo... - disse ela admirando os próprios sapatos - Essa droga de casaco tinha que arrebentar...

-Não foi sua culpa, e... Você quer o meu? - perguntou ele lembrando-se que a garota estava com frio.

-Não, claro que não, não precisa sério... - disse ela balançando a cabeça e sorrindo bobamente.

-Precisa sim, vou pegar pra você... - disse Harry se levantando e puxando o malão. Gina também se levantou:

-Não Harry é sério, não precisa mesmo, o frio já até passou depois da queda...

Mas Harry já havia tirado uma jaqueta vermelha de aspecto muito gasto de dentro da mala e já estava passando os braços em torno dos ombros de Gina e embrulhando-a com a jaqueta quando uma garota de cabelos muito negros e brilhantes apareceu na porta da cabine e parou de chofre. A expressão no rosto de Cho Chang foi de total embaraço quando se deparou com a cena, Harry com os braços envolta de Gina, segurando um casaco sobre seus ombros...

-Ah... Eh... Desculpe... Eu... Eu... Não queria atrapalhar vocês dois... - murmurou ela com uma voz pastosa e Harry pode jurar que havia visto os olhos da garota se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto ela saia da cabine com uma expressão que mesclava tristeza e vergonha.

-Cho! - berrou Harry, enquanto soltava Gina e saia atrás da garota pelo corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Gina sentou-se no banco abraçou a si mesma, olhando distraída para a janela do trem, ela gostava tanto dele, mas tanto que até doía, e ele, bem, ele gostava da Chang, ela sabia disso desde o ano passado, quando ele tentou levar Cho ao baile, mas a garota já estava namorando.

Harry logo retornou, com o mesmo semblante triste que Gina exibia ao olhar pela janela, tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou a chegada dele e se sobressaltou quando ele sentou-se a sua frente, ela viu o rosto deprimido de Harry que parecia estar achando muito interresante os cadarços encardidos de seu tênis.

-Me desculpe... - sussurrou Gina sem jeito.

Harry olhou pra ela e tentou sorrir, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

-Pelo que Gina? Na verdade eu nem esperava que ela falasse comigo de novo - disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

-E por que ela faria isso? - perguntou ela levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Por tudo que aconteceu em julho... Você sabe... No labirinto do tribruxo... Quer dizer... Eu saí de lá vivo e o namorado dela morto, seria normal se ela não quisesse mais falar comigo...

-Harry você tem que parar de se culpar ok? - cortou Gina elevando a voz - Seja lá o que aconteceu nesse labirinto não foi sua culpa, e se a Cho achasse isso ela seria uma idiota! - terminou ela com um ar compreensivo fitando-o nos olhos.

-Gina, se eu não tivesse dito pra ele pegar a taça comigo ele ainda estaria vivo... Mesmo indiretamente a culpa é minha... - ele disse isso tristemente olhando muito fundo nos olhos dela.

-Você não sabia o que estava te esperando, não tinha como saber, você só estava sendo honesto e justo Harry... Se quiser culpar alguém culpe Voldemort! - completou ela perplexa.

-Gina, você compreende que se...

-Não tem essa de "se", ok? - disse ela levantando-se e se ajoelhando na frente dele, colocando as mãos sobre as dele - Harry você não o matou...

Harry olhou para as próprias mãos ali enlaçadas com as de Gina, um sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto, ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os dela, eles ficaram ali se fitando por um momento até que ele sorriu sinceramente agradecido e disse:

-Obrigada Gina... Obrigada mesmo, eu ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ninguém sobre isso... - ele disse quando seu sorriso finalmente havia alcançado seus olhos...

Ela levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele sorrindo.

-Bom, agora sabe com quem conversar quando precisar...

-Obrigada...

A essa altura o carrinho de lanches já havia aparecido no corredor e estava sendo seguido de perto por um Rony mais que faminto e uma Hermione com uma expressão de profundo desgosto gravada em seu rosto. Harry comprou vários bolos de caldeirão e varias tortinhas de abóbora para todos, além de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate, os preferidos de Rony, enquanto eles se sentavam com Gina.

-E então como foi? - perguntou Gina, voltando-se para Hermione.

-Um saco! - respondeu Rony, mal humorado - Estou morto de fome!

-Me conte uma novidade - disse Hermione azeda, revirando os olhos.

-Ah, qual é Mione, foi terrível, eu preferia mil vezes ter ficado aqui com o Harry e com a Gina do que ter ficado esse tempo todo no vagão dos monitores escutando sermão do monitor chefe!

-Ele não estava passando sermão Ronald! - disse Hermione indignada - Ele estava nos dando instruções...

-Blá, blá, blá... - interrompeu Rony displicente - Tahhh Mione, não quero ouvir tudo de novo, quero comer!

Hermione abriu a boca para revidar, mas foi interrompida por Harry que percebeu onde aquela briga chegaria se continuasse:

-Você quer um bolo de caldeirão ou uma tortinha de abóbora Mione? - perguntou ele com um ar de inocente e observando Gina enfiar os dedos na boca para não rir na frente da amiga.

Durante o almoço Hermione se acalmou, mas continuava lançando olhares de desaprovação a Rony a todo momento, o que fazia Gina cair na risada e Harry quase morrer pra segurar o riso.

-Então depois do almoço eu e a Mione ainda vamos ter que patrulhar os corredores pra evitar que os melequentos corram por aí... - dizia Rony enquanto enfiava um sapo de chocolate na boca.

-Eles não são melequentos Ronald... - dizia Hermione, mas Rony passou a ignorar a amiga depois das dez primeiras advertências que ela fez durante a manhã.

-Mas então, o que vocês ficaram fazendo durante esse tempo??? - perguntou Rony de boca cheia, Hermione apenas revirava os olhos.

-Só ficamos conversando... - começou Harry.

-Sobre o que? - perguntou Rony novamente.

-Sobre coisas Roniquinho! - bufou Gina.

-Não precisa ser grossa, Gininha, eu só tô perguntando... - disse ele rasgando a embalagem de uns feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores - E por que você esta usando essa jaqueta do Harry?

-Por que está frio! - disse Gina revirando os olhos.

-E por que...

-Ai Ronald por que você não para de ser chato? - cortou Hermione e Harry, Gina e até mesmo Rony se surpreenderam com a atitude da garota - Você já terminou de se empanturrar???Por que temos que patrulhar os corredores...

Rony bufou e deixou os feijõeszinhos de lado enquanto levantava revirando os olhos para todas as desaprovações que Hermione estava dizendo, os dois saíram da cabine se alfinetando e arrancando gostosas risadas de Harry e Gina que só ousaram dá-las depois que eles estavam bem longe.

-Esses dois não têm jeito... - disse Harry ainda sorrindo.

-Eles se amam sabe... - começou Gina com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

-Sei... Só não se assumem... - completou Harry se esticando no banco.

-Acho que nós deveríamos dar uma forcinha pra eles... - disse Gina, colocando os pés sobre os bancos, o semblante se iluminando com a idéia.

-O que?! - disse Harry, endireitando o corpo, pasmo com a idéia, como se Gina tivesse sugerido iniciar a terceira guerra mundial - A gente juntar o Rony e a Mione?

-É! Armar pra eles ficarem juntos... - disse ela, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

-Gina você enlouqueceu... Quer dizer... Eu já reparei que eles se gostam e tudo, mas eles vivem assim brigando, e a gente é que vai acabar escutando depois... Além do mais "armar" pra eles me parece meio sujo...

-Harry, mesmo que eles comecem a namorar não quer dizer que vão se esquecer de você, continuará sendo o melhor amigo deles - disse Gina com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto, explicando de um jeito que parecia uma professora tentando fazer uma criança temperamental entender uma coisa...

-Eu não tenho medo de ser excluído Gina...

-E além do mais - ela fingiu que não ouviu - Não vamos assim "armar" pros dois, vamos só dar um empurrãozinho ok? Fazê-los enxergar neste ano o que levariam uns três anos para ver...

-Não sei se isso pode dar certo... - disse Harry em duvida - a gente pode acabar fazendo com que eles briguem mais...

-Não vamos fazer isso! - falou Gina, o rosto brilhante de excitação - Nós dois juntos seremos invencíveis, você vai ver, ambos sabemos o que os dois gostam e desgostam no outro, será moleza! - concluiu triunfante.

-Você é quem sabe... - disse Harry encolhendo os ombros.

-Sem esse de "você é quem sabe" Harry! Não farei nada sem você, ou concorda ou discorda! - terminou Gina com um claro tom mandão que lembrou muito a Sra. Weasley.

-Ótimo! - disse Harry, dando-se por vencido - Além do mais, mesmo que eles me esqueçam, eu tenho você!

Gina corou furiosamente e descobriu que não estava conseguindo emitir som algum com sua boca, Harry estava ali, sentando de frente pra ela sorrindo e dizendo que ainda teria ela... Não havia resposta descente para aquilo, a garota apenas sorriu e depois que sua voz retornou a sua garganta disse:

-Eles não vão te esquecer...

* * *

_N/A: Deus eu naum creio que consegui postar minha fic aki, hauhuauhuhahuuha, estou tentando a tanto tempo xD, enfim, ai esta o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem, comentem e critiquem! _

_Os nomes das músicas estarão presentes no incio de cada capitulo, naum é uma Song, mas é q toda vez q eu escrevo eu estou escutando uma música e essa musica se torna o tema do capitulo, como se fosse uma trilha sonora sabem?_

_Na realidade todas as segundas-feiras eu irei estar postando, escrevo durante a semana, digito e reviso no sabado/domingo, pq deus, eu naum consigo escrever no computador, acaba com a minha inspiração, ahuahuauhuahuhauha mas enfim, as vezes os capitulos podem demorar, pq eu sou terrivel, as vezes eles ja estão prontos e eu rasgo tudo q naum gostei, ahuahuahuuahuha, mas naum liguem pra isso, sou muito perfeccionista, então saibam q estou dando o melhor de mim nessa fic..._

Obrigada

Bjosss

**Pam**


	3. O Plano Parte 1  Elogios

_Música: Things Will Go My Way - The Calling_

**Capitulo 2 - O Plano Parte 1 - Elogios**

A primeira semana de harry não havia sido nada agradável, na verdade ele achava que jamais uma semana em Hogwarts fora tão ruim. Como Fred e George já o havia prevenido, esse era o ano dos NOM's, o pesadelo dos alunos do quinto ano e os professores não estavam pegando leve com eles.

Harry também passava grande parte de seu tempo livre com Gina, a garota havia se tornado uma grande amiga desde a conversa que tiveram no Expresso, era incrível, mas Harry sentia que podia dizer qualquer coisa a ela, dividir coisas jamais dividas com o Rony ou com Hermione, a verdade é que Gina era a única parte boa de sua estada em Hogwarts aquele ano.

Ele reparou que Rony e Hermione andavam sempre juntos agora e no começo chegou a acreditar que o plano de Gina tinha algum fundamento, mas logo percebeu que os dois só andavam em companhia um do outro por causa das tarefas como monitores e foi com grande pesar que ele também viu as brigas dos amigos aumentarem descomunalmente e qualquer palavra mal dita ou mal interpretada era motivo para uma discusão.

Mas o que mais agradou Harry naquela semana foi notar os constantes olhares que Cho Chang jogava em sua direção, a garota quase sempre estava com os olhos nele e quando era surpreendida lhe lançando aqueles olhares apenas sorria sem jeito e voltava a conversar com as amigas.

-Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? - indagou Gina tristemente, durante o café da manhã de uma segunda-feira particularmente chuvosa, enquanto observava Harry com o olhar perdido na mesa da Corvinal.

-O quê? - perguntou ele, sem olhar para Gina, e parecendo que ainda não havia encontrado o caminho de volta à órbita da Terra.

-Eu disse que você realmente gosta da Cho! - repetiu Gina um pouco mais alto ainda em tom triste.

-Eu? - Harry voltou-se para ela se tivesse acabado de perceber sua presença ali - De onde tirou isso Gina?

-Está escrito na sua testa! - disse ela, azeda.

-Está não é? - ele encolheu os ombros mexendo no mingau de aveia a sua frente.

-Você... - Gina exitou por um momento, então suspirou, tomando fôlego, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo muito difícil, ou muito desagradável - Você quer alguma ajuda com ela?

Harry olhou atônito e surpreso para Gina, simplesmente não podia acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa com ela, mesmo podendo contar tudo a garota era difícil acreditar que ela queria ajudá-lo com Cho.

-Quer dizer, ela deve achar que sustentamos algum tipo de caso desde que nos viu no Expresso... - ela disse com ar displicente, vendo que Harry não havia absorvido a sua pergunta - Se quiser posso falar com ela e dizer que foi tudo um engano, que não temos nada um com o outro, que somos só amigos...

-Não... Não precisa - disse ele dando de ombros - Deixa que eu me entenda com a Cho... Mas achei que o seu alvo fosse Rony e Hermione Srta. Casamenteira! - completou ele com uma risadinha e viu o rosto de Gina se abrir em um sorriso de empolgação.

-Essa semana foi tão corrida que eu quase me esqueci! - disse ela batendo com a mão na própria testa.

-Já tem algo em mente? - perguntou Harry, pegando uma colherada rasa de seu mingau.

-Ainda nada muito consistente, e você? - falou ela, distraída, enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

-Você é o cérebro por de trás dos planos - ele disse sorrindo - As idéias são todas suas.

-Ah é?! - falou, pegando mais uma torrada - E o que, exatamente, você vai fazer nessa sociedade?

-Eu vou colocar os planos em prática - disse com uma falsa pomposidade - Serei o executador sabe...

-Sabe... Eu estive pensando - falou Gina olhando para o teto e depois voltando o olhar para os olhos de Harry, com um sorriso - Que tal prender eles em uma dessas salas que nunca são usadas em Hogwarts - os olhos de Gina agora brilhavam de excitação - Eles ficariam um bom tempo sozinhos e...

-Gina... - começou Harry em tom de piedade - Não é por nada não, mas o Rony e a Mione já tem passado bastante tempo sozinhos e não está dando muito certo, está? Eles simplesmente se matariam se os deixássemos em uma sala sozinhos por muito tempo, teríamos de recolher os pedacinhos deles...

-Ótimo! - bufou Gina - Se você tem uma idéia melhor é hora de falar!

-Ah Gina, sei lá - ele falou descontraído, enquanto mexia no mingau - Eu pensei em, sabe, mandar umas flores pra Mione em nome do Rony...

-Harry, isso pode dar certo nos filmes trouxas que você assiste, mas na vida real num da certo sabe... - completou ela com uma risadinha sarcástica - Não podemos fazer as coisas por eles, temos de induzi-los a fazer certas coisas, entende?

-Gina eu só pensei em algo mais romântico! - disse ele perplexo.

-Ora, ora, ora, e o que o Sr. Potter entende de romance... Harry vamos admitir que Rony e Hermione estejam no estagio de amigos que querem se matar, ok? Não vai rolar nada romântico assim... - disse ela revirando os olhos.

-Então o seu plano é manipulá-los? É isso? Induzi-los a se trancarem em uma sala? - disse com ironia.

-Não, por enquanto nada de trancar eles em salas, não enquanto estiverem querendo se fatiar, já desisti dessa parte do plano - disse ela, sorrindo - Pelo menos por enquanto, primeiro eles têm que parar de brigar... Sabemos que no fundo eles se gostam - falou pensativa - Que se preocupam um com o outro, certo? - Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - E se simplesmente pagássemos alguns caras para darem uma surra no Rony? - disse ela com um sorriso maldoso - Hermione se preocuparia com ele - se justificou ao ver o olhar abismado de Harry.

-Você está passando muito tempo com Fred e George... - disse Harry sorrindo pra ela - Mas acho que essa da preocupação que eles têm um com o outro pode ser um trunfo, podemos, definitivamente, usar isso...

-Certo... - disse Gina, olhando para a entrada do salão principal, Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de entrar - Droga, eles chegaram... - ela disse voltando o rosto rapidamente para Harry - Escuta, eu tenho que ir agora, tenta fazer com que eles se elogiem, sei lá... - completou ela se levantando da mesa da Grifinória.

-Como assim você tem que ir? - falou Harry perplexo, soltando a colher dentro de seu prato de mingau frio.

-Ora, você é o executador, lembra? Faça a sua mágica - disse ela piscando e se distanciando - Eu já fiz minha parte te dando a idéia...

-Gina... - chamou Harry com a voz fraca, mas a garota já estava a uns dois metros de distância.

-Tenho dois tempos de poções agora Harry... - gritou ela, no meio de alguns terceranistas da Lufa-Lufa - Tenho que preparar o meu psicológico agora ok?

Harry só pode ver a cabeça vermelha de Gina se distanciando no meio dos estudantes que passavam. Apesar de ser uma loucura total essa idéia da garota, ao menos ele se distraia com ela, pensava menos em seus problemas, a verdade é que Gina o fazia sorrir com mais freqüência do que qualquer outra pessoa e parecia que quando ela ia embora levava com sigo toda a felicidade dele, deixando para trás apenas a sua carcaça cansada e sem vida.

Rony e Hermione sentaram-se de frente para Harry, não pareciam estar de bom humor, como Gina esperava que ele induzice os dois a se elogiarem com a cara que eles estavam fazendo, pareciam que tinham um saco de bosta de dragão no bolso, ou algo do tipo. Harry limpou a garganta, pensou no que poderia dizer, limpou mais uma vez a garganta.

-Você quer uma pastilha cara? - Rony perguntou com os braços cruzados, em tom de preocupação.

-Ah, não, estou bem... - disse Harry sem jeito - Érrr... Hum... Rony... - começou ele, observando as caras azedas dos amigos - Hum... Você não acha que o cabelo da Mione esta muito bonito hoje?

Hermione ficou vermelhissíma e desviou o olhar dos garotos, escondendo um sorriso, Rony por sua vez ficou com as orelhas em chamas e achou muito interessante duas formiguinhas que se arrastavam pela mesa. Beleza! A vergonha! Um ótimo sinal, claro que Rony achava que o cabelo de Hermione estava bonito, só não tinha a coragem de dizer, só precisava de um empurrãozinho, e ele, Harry, dera esse empurrão, era com absoluta certeza um ótimo executador de planos, Gina ficaria orgulhosa, estava tudo dando certo, pelo menos até Rony abrir a boca:

-Ah... Errr... - começou ele com a voz rouca, sem desgrudar os olhos das formigas - Ele tá bem legal...

"Legal? Como assim LEGAL?! Rony seu idiota, não se diz que o cabelo de uma garota esta legal, até eu sei disso..." pensou Harry, no momento em que o sorriso que ia se formando nos lábios de Hermione desapareceu.

-Legal? - disse ela, virando o rosto vermelho lentamente em direção a Rony, que continuava hipnotizado pelas formigas - Se você não gosta não precisa mentir!

-Eu não disse que não gosto! - disse Rony, esmagando distraidamente uma das formigas com o indicador, ainda sem olhar para Hermione.

-É Mione, ele não disse... - tentou argumentar Harry, com a voz mansa, quase implorando que não começassem uma discusão, mas sendo totalmente ignorado e cortado por Hermione, totalmente vermelha.

-Ótimo! Então da próxima vez que decidir mentir pra mim, pense em algo melhor do que LEGAL, ou será que você não é capaz de algo melhor que isso! - completou maldosa.

-Por que você tem sempre que distorcer tudo o que eu digo? - falou Rony elevando o tom da voz e esmagando a segunda formiga com o punho enquanto virava o rosto vermelho de raiva para Hermione.

-Eu não distorço o que você diz...

Os amigos começaram logo a berrar um com o outro, aumentando cada vez mais o tom de suas vozes, Harry já ia pegar a tigela de mingau e bater com ela na própria cabeça, quando olhou para a entrada do salão e viu Gina entrar com pressa, olhou para o lugar onde Hermione estava e ali em cima da mesa estava o exemplar de Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos 4ª Série, o livro de poções de Gina, ele praticamente voou em cima da mesa, pegando o livro rapidamente e murmurando algo parecido com: "Levar o livro da Gina..." para os amigos alterados, um mais vermelho que o outro e competindo pra ver quem berrava mais (agora discutiam o instinto assassino de Bichento e sua tara por devorar as mascotes de Rony). Harry correu para a posta do salão, onde Gina estava parada, estática, assim como muitos outros estudantes, observando o bate-boca de Rony e Hermione.

-O que você fez? - perguntou ela desesperada, puxando Harry pra um canto perto da porta, onde não havia muitos estudantes.

-Eu? Por que eu tenho que ter feito algo, eles já brigam naturalmente! - disse indignado.

-Ora, você estava com eles, nunca gritaram um com o outro assim, você disse alguma coisa, admite! - falou Gina mandona, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Ok, eu tentei fazer com que o Rony elogiasse o cabelo dela, e tudo que arranquei dele foi um LEGAL! - disse harry revirando os olhos e pensando na falta de tato do amigo.

-LEGAL?! - falou Gina perplexa - Como assim legal? Merlin... O Rony é pior do que eu pensava... Não se diz que o cabelo de uma garota esta legal, até você sabe disso!

Harry sorriu pra ela.

-Temos que conversar com eles individualmente - disse Gina pensativa, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto a Profª. McGonagall dirigia-se a mesa da Grifinória para conter a discusão, que já atingira um volume alarmante, agora todos no salão principal sabiam que Rony era um tolo que babava e roncava e Hermione era uma maníaca psicótica e tarada por livros que não tinha uma vida social.

-Tenho que ensinar o Rony a fazer elogios... - disse Harry perdido em pensamentos.

-Você? - Gina deu uma risadinha de desdém.

-Sim! Eu sou bom com elogios - disse ele indignado.

- Harry você não é não, pra começar foi você quem causou essa briga com seus elogios, não é assim que se elogia uma garota, tem que vir de dentro, ou pelo menos fazê-la acreditar que veio de dentro, não se pode simplesmente olhar pra ela e inventar que o cabelo dela está bom, você tem que achar que o cabelo dela está bom, entende, fazê-la achar que você realmente achou o cabelo dela bom! - finalizou ela, ainda com as mãos na cintura.

-Eu sei fazer isso está bem, o Rony quem estragou tudo... - falou ele também cruzando os braços, enquanto na mesa da Grifinória os ânimos já estavam mais calmos e os alunos começavam a se movimentar novamente.

-Vamos ver então... - disse Gina, marota, com um sorriso - Me elogie! Faça-me acreditar no que você diz!

-O que? - disse ele corando.

-Vamos rápido, você não é o mestre dos elogios? Eu ainda tenho aqueles dois tempos de poções sabe... - disse risonha, apreciando a vergonha dele. - Só me diz a primeira coisa que lhe vier a mente, geralmente assim sai mais sincero sabe...

Harry olhou para Gina, elogiar ela, assim de repente, ele simplesmente não conseguiria, existiam muitas coisas em Gina naquela manhã que ele poderia elogiar, ela estava linda daquele jeito simples, ele podia elogiar-lhe os olhos, que eram realmente lindos, ou os cabelos, longos e avermelhados, assim presos em um rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios soltos caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos brilhantes, ou então aquele sorriso pressuroso que só ela sabia dar...

-Vamos rápido com isso Harry... Você pensa demais, parece que estava inventando alguma mentira... - disse Gina sorrindo impaciente e observando aquele grupo de garotas fofoqueiras da grifinória que iam em direção aos dois dando risinhos, provavelmente a discussãozinha dos amigos era o assunto.

-Érrr... Você... - começou Harry.

-Só precisa me dizer a primeira coisa que vier a sua cabeça ok? - falou Gina, ainda impaciente, as garotas se aproximavam dos dois.

-Bom...

-Vamos... - implorou ela.

-Err...

-É só dizer...

-É que...

-Harry...

-Você...

-A primeira coisa! - berrou Gina, no que Harry se sobressaltou.

-Você está muito linda hoje! - soltou ele, mais rápido e mais alto do que pretendia, não lidava bem com a pressão e realmente disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça ao olhar para Gina. O grupinho de quintanistas da grifinória parou surpreso atrás de Harry, e trocaram olhares empolgados.

-Ãhn... Err... Obrigado... - falou Gina, muito surpresa e muito vermelha, desviando por um momento o olhar de Harry e observando as garotas olharem os dois e soltarem risadinhas histéricas, enquanto saiam do salão - Bom... - começou ela sem jeito, Harry a encarava com aqueles olhos verdes e seus joelhos voltaram a tremer - Bom... - limpou a garganta - Você foi muito bom, realmente me fez acreditar no que me disse...

-Eu só disse a verdade... - falou ele devagar, ainda fitando intensamente os olhos castanhos de Gina, que sentia o rubor subir-lhe pelo pescoço.

-Talvez você realmente possa dar umas aulas ao Rony - disse ela sorrindo e sustentando o olhar dele. - Sabe, eu realmente preciso do meu livro agora... - completou desviando o olhar para o livro que estava nas mãos de Harry.

-Ah... Éh, claro, o seu livro - disse ele sem jeito, aproximando-se dela e estendo o livro para a garota.

Gina também deu um passo à frente, olhava para os próprios pés e quando estendeu a mão para pegar o livro, também levantou os olhos para fitar Harry, ele também a estava olhando, eles se encaram por um longo tempo, apenas calados q quando Gina finalmente alcançou seu livro, encontrou a mão de Harry, ela apenas enrubesceu mais um pouco e desviou o olhar para sua mão sobre a dele, sorriu e voltou a olhá-lo:

-Então, a gente se vê no almoço... - sussurrou ela, enquanto ele soltava o livro.

Gina se distanciou mais uma vez e seguiu pelo corredor, o garoto ficou parado ali atônito, o que foi aquilo, esse momento com ela, o que foi isso? Ele então se virou para a mesa da grifinória e viu que os ânimos já estavam mais calmos, resolveu ir chamar os amigos para a aula de Transfiguração, enquanto Gina estava parada no corredor da masmorra de Snape, com a cabeça encostada na pedra, o olhar perdido em algum lugar, ela suspirava sonhadora, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, Harry havia dito que a achava linda, não só isso, ele estava olhando-a de um jeito diferente do que costumava olhar, aquele toque, aquela troca de olhares, aquilo fez o coração da garota inchar com tanta alegria que nem a cara feia e azeda de Snape e nem aquelas duas horas que passaria trancafiada naquela masmorra, poderiam estourar a bolinha de felicidade que ela carregava consigo.

Depois da aula de transfiguração, onde Parvati Patil perdeu pelo menos dez pontos da grifinória por conversar enquanto a professora McGonagall explicava a matéria e de onde Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram carregados de deveres, marchando rumo às estufas para a aula de Herbologia e alimentavam uma saudável e alegre conversa, um tanto formal (entre Rony e Hermione), diga-se de passagem, sobre os novos tipos de morte terrível que Harry sofreria aquele ano de acordo com a visão interior da professora Trelawney.

Após o termino de Herbologia, Hermione rumou para a aula de Runas Antigas, enquanto Harry e Rony foram para a torre norte do castelo para a aula de adivinhação e Harry ficou muito satisfeito em saber que sofreria um afogamento cruel ainda essa semana e ouviu em alto e bom som, um Rony muito alegre e divertido dizer que esperava que não servissem sopa hoje para o almoço, pois Harry poderia pegar no sono e se afogar na própria sopa.

No horário do almoço, entretanto, pode-se notar um grande inquietamento por parte de algumas garotas, mas conhecidas como "passadeiras de informações" ou simplesmente, fofoqueiras, fuxiqueiras ou qualquer outro nome derivado, por sinal a briga entre Rony e Hermione estava rendendo muito assunto entres as meninas. Após alguns minutos Gina entrou pelo salão e avistou os três amigos sentados mais ou menos na metade da mesa da grifinória, com um grande sorriso, Harry não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso de Gina e logo após ser surpreendido por um olhar muito acusador por parte de Hermione, que vinha acompanhado de um sorrisinho, como se disse: "Eu sei de algo que você não sabe...". Gina sentou-se ao lado deles dizendo que tinha de comer muito rápido, pois tinha de fazer um trabalho, que Snape passara, na biblioteca.

-Se quiser posso ir com você - disse Hermione - Será mais fácil de achar o que procura... Sobre o que é o trabalho?

-Errrr... - Gina olhou rapidamente para Harry, que tinha os olhos fixos na mesa da Corvinal - Não vai precisar não Mione... O Harry já se ofereceu pra ir comigo... - disse ela dando uma cotovelada forte nas costelas de Harry.

-Quê?! - ele exclamou, voltando a si.

-O que nós combinamos no café! - disse Gina revirando os olhos ao ver Harry abrir a boca para perguntar o que haviam combinado - De você ir comigo a biblioteca pra achar aquele trabalho!

-Nós combinamos? - perguntou ele confuso, no que Gina lhe deu um pisão no dedão do pé e olhou rápido na direção de Rony e Hermione, que pareceram confusos com a situação, olhando indagadores para Harry e Gina - Ahh, éhh, aquele trabalho, tinha me esquecido, muita coisa na cabeça sabe...

-Sei o que está na sua cabeça... - disse Rony, olhando malicioso para a mesa da Corvinal, sorrindo abobado - Ela tem olhos puxadinhos e atende pelo nome de Chang!

Gina olhou tristemente para o próprio prato, sentiu que toda a sua fome ia embora, enquanto Harry sentindo o próprio rosto praticamente pegar fogo, desviava o olhar maroto de Rony e surpreendia o olhar de Cho em sua direção. Hermione limpou a garganta:

-Ahh, você não tinha que fazer aquele trabalho Gina? - disse ela tentando quebrar o clima que havia se instalado com o comentário de Rony.

-É, tenho... - disse ela sem jeito e forçando um sorriso - Você vem Harry?

-Ãhn?! Ahh... Vou sim... - disse ele perdido, pegando a mochila e jogando-a sobre as costas, enquanto se levantava da mesa - Então vejo vocês na aula de feitiços.

-Ok! - disse Rony.

-Até mais... - disse Gina, se distanciando.

-Até... - falou Hermione, seguindo os amigos com o olhar apreensivo, não sabia por que, mas receava essa amizade dos dois.

Harry e Gina foram seguidos por vários olhares das garotas da grifinória e de outras das outras casas também, inclusive Cho.

-O que elas tanto olham?! - perguntou Gina lançando um olhar severo as garotas que soltavam aquelas risadinhas abafadas, e puxando Harry pela mão para que saíssem logo do Salão Principal.

Chegando a biblioteca os dois procuraram o canto mais afastado e deserto, em meio a algumas prateleiras velhas, altas e cheias de poeira, em um corredor muito estreito e com um pouco de papel no chão.

-Certo, temos de ser rápidos, alguém pode escutar a nossa conversa... - disse Gina, olhando para os lados - Você já sabe o que vai dizer ao meu irmão?

-Bom... - começou Harry, mas se distraiu, pois acabara de ver um livro mexer-se na prateleira atrás de Gina, e espalhar um pouco de poeira - O que é aquilo?

-O que? - perguntou Gina, virando-se para olhar o local onde Harry apontava.

Harry retirou o livro do lugar em que estava, mas tudo que pode ver foi uma garota, com uma longa trança negra, correr e desaparecer pelo corredor.

-Acha que ela escutou alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, em tom preocupado.

-Não dissemos nada de importante - disse Harry dando de ombros - Mas com certeza a Parvati vai transformar isso em um grande amasso atrás dos livros...

Gina corou furiosamente agora e Harry sorriu pra ela.

-Bem que Hermione odeia essa Parvati Patil! - bufou Gina - Bisbilhoteira!

-Bom, é recíproco, Parvati também detesta a Mione - disse ele se recostando na prateleira - Vai ver é inveja, ou algo do tipo...

-Certo, então, já sabe o que vai dizer ao Rony? - indagou Gina, cruzando os braços e recostando-se ao lado de Harry.

-Pensei em jogar um verde com ele - disse Harry, agora se sentando no chão e puxando Gina para sentar-se ao seu lado - Sabe... Dar umas indiretas.

-É, com o Rony isso seria uma boa, já que ele é um perfeito trasgo nessas coisas... Com a Mione vai ser diferente - disse pensativa - Vou ter que encostar ela na parede!

-Não acha que assim ela pode perceber o que estamos fazendo? - ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, Gina desviou o olhar.

-Acho que não, mas estou em duvida por que essa atitude pode assustá-la, mas jogar verde com ela não vai funcionar, Mione é esperta demais... - completou desanimada.

-Bom, faz o que você achar melhor - disse Harry, dando de ombros.

-Vou pensar nas aulas da tarde o melhor a se fazer - disse com um sorriso fraco - Ai à noite, depois do jantar nós falamos com eles com eles, eu levo a Mione pro dormitório e você pode falar com o Rony na sala comunal, e no jantar a gente ainda pode ficar jogando indiretas neles...

-Você esta tão... Melancólica... - disse Harry, observando Gina por um momento, a garota ainda forçava aquele sorriso e normalmente a idéia de jogar indiretas em Rony e Hermione lhe renderia um belo sorriso de excitação.

-Não estou melancólica - sorriu ela - Só não imaginei que seria assim difícil... Por que eles são tão idiotas... Gostam-se e ficam brigando como gato e rato...

-É como se fosse à proteção deles sabe... A barreira que ergueram para negar o sentimento... - disse Harry olhando para os próprios pés, sem encarar Gina, pois sabia que a garota o estava encarando agora, com aquele ar de perplexidade.

-Pra que negar? Um sentimento assim tão lindo que te faz sonhar acordado a todo tempo, que te faz suspirar pelos corredores e às vezes até a rir sozinha por ai com a maior cara de bobo, mas sem se importar com o que às pessoas pensam... - disse Gina, os olhos muito brilhantes fixos em Harry, o rosto iluminado.

-Acho que eles têm medo de se machucar - disse ele levantando o olhar e encontrando os olhos dela, encarando-a seriamente - Tem medo de não dar certo e perder a amizade...

-Se não tentarem vão perder a amizade de qualquer jeito - ela disse sustentando o olhar dele profundamente - Me diz que amizade pode sobreviver a desgastação pela qual está sofrendo essa do meu irmão e da Mione, eles vão acabar se magoando mais...

Harry desviou do olhar de Gina com um sorriso amarelo, como se aquela conversa estivesse ficando séria demais, estivesse indo por um caminho que ele não gostaria que ela tomasse...

-É pra isso que estamos aqui! - disse voltando à fita-lá, tentando quebrar aquele clima sério que se colocou entre os dois - Pra fazê-los enxergar que não vão perder nada tentando, ao contrario, eles só tem a ganhar...

Gina sorriu, por um momento não pareceu que estavam falando de Rony e Hermione, ela suspirou profundamente como se já estivesse muito cansada e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que por sua vez encostou a cabeça na dela. Os dois lá, quietos, por vários minutos, não precisavam falar, havia um entendimento mutuo entre eles, era como se um soubesse o que o outro estava pensando, o que o outro queria e naquele momento os dois só queriam ficar quietos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, sem dizerem nada, Harry apenas ria das tentativas de Gina esmagar um pequeno besouro com os pés sem mexer os joelhos.

Os dois ficaram lá, esmagando besouros e sorrindo um para o outro, até que, após um tempo, um barulho de passos os fez despertar dos seus devaneios, uma garota entrou distraída no corredor e parou assustada ao ver Harry e Gina sentados no chão empoeirado, um encostado no outro, rindo e esmagando besouros, como um típico casal romântico e apaixonado faria transformar coisas simples em diversão. O sorriso sumiu dos rostos de ambos, Gina levantou-se de um pulo, muito vermelha e estendeu a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar, todos ficaram muito sem graça, mudos, até que a garota falou:

-É, parece que eu sempre atrapalho vocês... - disse Cho, constrangida.

-Ah, que é isso... - disse Gina forçando um sorriso - Harry só estava me ajudando com um trabalho e acabamos nos distraindo esmagando alguns besouros... E... Ahh, olha só a hora, tenho aritmancia na torre leste agora, até eu chegar lá... Bom vejo você no jantar Harry... - disse ela, forçando um ar alegre e abaixando-se para pegar a mochila - Até mais Cho... - Gina forçou um sorriso ao encarar a Corvinal e saiu do corredor estreito, mas não saiu da biblioteca.

Harry achou muito interessante observar os restos mortais dos besouros que ele e Gina haviam esmagado, até que percebeu que Cho não sairia dali facilmente. Ele ergueu os olhos para a garota a sua frente e sorriu amarelo, diante do constrangimento da situação, então, meio sem pensar disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

-Cho... Hum... Como você esta bonita... - disse ele sem jeito, e observou que Cho sorria e corava um pouco, lembrou-se de quando havia dito aquilo a Gina naquela manhã e em como a garota enrubescera, não pode deixar de sorrir com a lembrança, entretanto Cho parecia não ter gostado do modo como Harry sorriu, ela se aproximou de Harry e forçou um sorriso e quando falou sua voz não foi doce e nem meiga, mas um tanto dura e forçada:

-É muita gentileza da sua parte dizer isso... - disse olhando para baixo e em seguida encarando-o - Mas teria sido mais gentil se você não tivesse feito o mesmo elogio a outras...

-O que? - Harry ficou estupefato com o que Cho acabara de dizer, ele fazendo esse tipo de elogio a outras... Cho desviou o olhar dele rapidamente depois da indagação de Harry e se afastou um pouco.

-É verdade que você e a Weasley estão saindo então? - disse ela com a voz falando e voltando a fita-lo.

-O que? Eu e a Gina saindo? Que... Que absurdo... Ela... Ela é só minha amiga - gaguejou Harry.

-Ah, não parece - disse ela sem jeito - Vocês estão sempre juntos, e as garotas da grifinória estavam comentando que vocês estavam saindo e tudo mais, que houve até uma declaração no café hoje cedo...

Harry olhava para Cho estarrecido, agora ele sabia o que tanto as garotas da grifinória falavam, agora ele sabia o que Parvati Patil tanto falava nas aulas de Transfiguração...

-Então... Toda a escola só fala disso agora sabe... - completou ela sem graça, observando a reação de Harry.

-Cho, eu e a Gina não estamos saindo ok, somos só amigos, nada mais, e hoje cedo no café, eu não fiz declaração nenhuma - dizia ele, balançando a cabeça, nervoso - A Gina... A Gina, só estava me ensinando a elogiar ta certo...

-Ah, ensinando... - disse Cho olhando para o chão.

-É a verdade Cho, mas se você for acreditar em tudo o que a Parvati Patil e o bando de urubus fofoqueiros que rodeiam ela falar, eu não posso fazer nada! - disse ele apanhando a mochila do chão e indo em direção ao final do corredor.

-Harry... - chamou ela - Tudo bem, eu não acreditei nelas ta bom, só fiquei realmente em duvida... Por que, sei lá, vocês não se desgrudam e todo mundo vê isso...

-Olha só, a Gina é como uma irmã pra mim Cho, é a irmã do meu melhor amigo e é a minha melhor amiga, seria totalmente ridículo - disse ele, forçando a voz - Totalmente inviável ter algo mais que amizade entre a gente!

No corredor ao lado, Gina secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, e com um soluço abraçou os próprios livros e saiu da biblioteca.

Cho sorriu para Harry, um sorriso largo e satisfeito, aproximando-se mais uma vez dele ela disse:

-Fico feliz que vocês sejam mesmo só amigos... Bom, eu já vou Harry, estou atrasada - disse ela antes de aproximar-se mais dele e dar-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha - Ah, e a propósito, a Weasley está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com as aulas de elogio, eu adorei...

Cho apenas piscou para ele antes de desaparecer sorrindo pelo corredor e Harry não soube quanto tempo ficou parado no corredor, na mesma posição que ela o deixara com aquele sorriso débil no rosto, o coração disparado, a única coisa que soube foi que chegou mais de vinte minutos atrasado na aula de feitiços.

* * *

_N/A: Ok, eu sei que agora mais do que nunca vcs querem me matar e matar essa Cho ai, auhauhauhauhhuuhauh, acreditem gente eu também detesto ela, mas preciso dela pra apimentar um pouco as coisas, ajiaijiaijijijaijaijaijaij, mas não se preocupem, ela vai ter o que merece..._

_Ahhh quero agradecer imensamente as pessoas que estão lendo a fic e comentando, ahuauhhuauhahuauh, sim sim, calma q a Chorona vai ter o que merece ;D_

_Bjsssss_

**Pam**


	4. O Plano Parte 2  Ciúmes

_Música: Porcelain Heart - Barlow Girl_

**Capitulo 3 - O Plano Parte 2 - Ciúmes**

****

Depois das cansativas aulas da tarde, que incluíram Feitiços e dois tempos de História da Magia, Harry subiu ao dormitório para deixar sua mochila e correu de volta ao Salão Principal, estava ansioso pelo jantar, ele e Gina jogariam indiretas para Rony e Hermione, isso certamente seria divertido e além do mais ele até poderia falar com Cho, ele se sentia realmente feliz após sua conversa com ela na biblioteca.

Chegando ao Salão, apenas Rony estava visível na mesa da Grifinória, nutrindo uma conversa com Parvati Patil, Harry revirou os olhos para aquela cena, provavelmente Parvati estava relatando seu caso de amor sórdido com Gina e os amassos, nas prateleiras mais distantes, da biblioteca que jamais existiram.

Ao ver que Harry se aproximava, a garota lhe lançou um olhar assustado e levantou-se do lugar onde estava indo sentar-se na ponta da mesa com as amigas.

Harry sentou-se de frente para Rony, puxando um prato e colocando um pouco de purê de batatas:

-Onde estão as garotas? - perguntou, acrescentando a carne assada.

-Hermione foi pegar algum tipo de manual num sei das quantas no dormitório... - respondeu Rony, com a cabeça baixa, mexendo em seu pudim de carne e rins - E não vejo a Gina desde o almoço.

-Hum... - disse Harry, agora enchendo seu prato com arroz - Então a Gina ainda não desceu?

Rony largou o garfo ao lado de seu prato e levantou o olhar para Harry, muito sério, e parecendo desconfortável com alguma coisa.

-Me diz a verdade cara - começou ele - O que você tem com a minha irmã?

-Parvati provavelmente encheu seus ouvidos falando que a Gina e eu nutrimos uma paixão secreta e ficamos nos amassando na biblioteca... - disse Harry revirando os olhos para o amigo.

-É sério Harry, me diz, de verdade, o que você tem com a Gina - insistiu Rony.

-Rony, nós somos apenas amigos e mais nada! - disse Harry, encarando-o, sustentando aquele olhar sério que Rony estava lhe lançando.

-Tem certeza de que é só amizade?

-Claro que sim... - disse ele, e baixou a voz - Rony, você sabe que eu gosto da Cho...

-Você podia estar usando a Gina pra dar uns amassos - disse Rony, forçando o tom displicente em sua voz, como se aquilo não afetasse seu humor, mesmo que suas orelhas tenham virado verdadeiros pimentões em pensar que seu melhor amigo pudesse estar se divertindo com sua irmãzinha.

-Cala a boca Rony! - disse Harry perplexo, soltando o próprio garfo no prato, com o susto da idéia de seu amigo pensar que ele faria algo desse tipo - De todas as idiotices que você já disse essa foi a pior! A Gina é minha amiga! É a sua irmã... Como... Como pode passar pela sua cabeça a idéia de eu fazer uma coisa desse tipo... Eu nunca... Nunca... Faria algo assim...

-Certo... - disse Rony, voltando seus olhos para o próprio prato, num misto de vergonha com incredulidade - Acredito em você então, mas... Mas, só me promete uma coisa... Se você começar a namorar a minha irmã você vai me falar, certo?

-Rony eu não vou namorar com a Gina! - disse Harry, um tanto alto, no que varias cabeças olharam para ele e Rony, agora além de perplexidade, sua voz levava também um tom de raiva - Por Merlin, a gente não namora com a irmã da gente, e é isso que a Gina é uma irmã pra mim, entendeu agora?

-Tah, entendi... - disse Rony, mal humorado, baixando a voz e olhando para Harry seriamente - Mas vou te dizer uma coisa, cuidado com essa sua repentina amizade com a Gina, você pode considerar ela uma irmã, mas acredite que ela não te vê como um irmão nem aqui e nem na China... Cuidado pra não a fazer achar que você quer algo mais que só essa amizade de irmão, por que se a Gina se iludir serão seis ruivos fortes e zangados atrás de você cara! - finalizou ele com uma risadinha.

-Até você Rony! - disse Harry, fingindo-se indignado.

-Ela é minha irmãzinha sabe... Tenho que zelar pela honra da família - disse Rony sorrindo e apanhando seu garfo - Mas é sério, cuidado ok?

-Ok. - disse Harry seriamente, voltando seus olhos para sua carne assada e seu purê de batatas, enquanto Rony apreciava seu pudim de carne e rins.

Depois de alguns minutos uma Hermione ofegante entrou pelas portas do Salão Principal, trazendo consigo um livrinho muito fino de aparência velha e gasta, totalmente empoeirado. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Harry sorrindo e praticamente jogou o livro no prato de Rony, fazendo a crosta de poeira que estava em volta do livro espalhar-se por toda aquela parte da mesa.

-Aí está Rony... - começou ela solenemente - O Manual do Monitor de Hogwarts...

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione, estamos no jantar! - Rony disse fazendo careta para o livro.

-Ué, a Gina ainda não desceu? - perguntou Hermione, notando a ausência de Gina e correndo os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória.

-Ainda não... - disse Harry.

-Enfim Ronald - começou Hermione novamente, olhando para Rony - Este é o manual de que lhe falei, quero que você leia ele para ver como um verdadeiro monitor deve se comportar, o livro é muito bom, explica vários tipos de situações e...

Hermione falou pelo jantar todo sobre o livro, e Rony inconformado jogou novamente o garfo dentro de seu prato e escorou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando tristemente para sua comida, ele realmente não precisaria ler o tal manual, já que Hermione abrira aquela caixinha de voz e jogara fora o botão de desligar, ela enumerou durante todo o jantar os pontos principais do livro e Harry imaginou como um livrinho tão pequeno e fino poderia conter tantos tópicos. Porém nessa noite Harry não se pegou olhando para a mesa da Corvinal, mas sim lançando olhares ansiosos as portas do Salão, esperando que a qualquer momento Gina descesse para o jantar.

Mas Gina não apareceu para o jantar e muito menos estava na sala comunal da grifinória quando os três subiram para terminarem alguns deveres que o professor Flitwick havia passado.

-Ok, eu vou subir ao dormitório das meninas do quarto ano para ver se ela esta lá... - disse Hermione me tom preocupado.

A verdade é que Gina se trancou no dormitório desde o momento em que deixou a biblioteca aquela tarde, simplesmente não pode, não conseguiu assistir a nenhuma aula, a grande tristeza que sentia em seu coração agora estava maior do que qualquer coisa, ela soluçava descontrolada, como pode ser tão tola? Depois de ter conseguido esquecê-lo... Não... Esquecê-lo não... Esquecê-lo jamais... Ela o amaria pra sempre... Mas depois de ter superado e controlado seus sentimentos em relação à Harry, depois de ter se acostumado em ser apenas a irmã do melhor amigo dele, ela simplesmente se descuidou e acabou derrubando as barreiras que ela própria ergueu pra se defender desse sofrimento, se iludiu, achando que poderiam ser algo mais este ano, achando que ele a olharia diferente, que já a estava olhando de um jeito diferente... Mas foi só ilusão, pura e amarga ilusão, ele jamais a veria de outra forma que não essa, uma amiga, uma irmã, o que mais lhe doía era ver como ele gostava de outra e como queria estar com outra, e isso ela não poderia mudar jamais, mesmo que doesse pensar naquilo, por que doía, doía tanto que ela achava que seu coração se rasgaria e sua alma se romperia de tanta dor e a única coisa que ela podia fazer para tentar acalmar seu coração era chorar, e ela chorou, chorou a cada hora, a cada minuto e a cada segundo daquela tarde fria e vazia de segunda-feira, e ela ainda estava chorando, deitada de bruços em sua cama, com os longos cabelos cor de fogo jogados em seu rosto, molhados por suas lágrimas, quando ouviu as batidas suaves na porta e a voz doce e preocupada de Hermione chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Gina? - chamou Hermione, batendo de leve na porta - Gina, você está ai?

Gina não teve forças para se mexer e nem para limpar as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer por suas bochechas rosadas, ela queria pedir que Hermione fosse embora, que a deixasse só com sua dor, não queria ser vista naquele estado, como uma fraca, mas tudo que conseguiu foi dar um soluço particularmente alto, denunciando que havia alguém no quarto.

Não demorou muito até Hermione cansar de bater com os nós dos dedos na porta e abri-la, entrando cautelosamente no dormitório decorado com vermelho e ouro, esquadrinhado-o a procura de algum sinal de Gina, entretanto não foi um sinal que encontrou e sim a própria Gina jogada em sua cama aos soluços.

-Gina, o que houve? - perguntou Hermione, aproximando-se rapidamente da cama e sentando-se ao lado de Gina, retirando os cabelos de rosto molhado da amiga.

Gina apenas soluçou, sem encontrar palavras, enquanto mais lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, agora ela sentia-se tão envergonhada, tão pequena, sentia-se frágil e detestava se sentir daquele jeito, e o pior era que ela sentia que Hermione estava pensando que ela era frágil e incapaz, odiava aquilo, odiava ser vista como uma garota que precisava ser protegida por que não conseguia se defender sozinha, odiava que achassem que ela não tinha coragem para enfrentar problemas e acima de tudo odiava chorar!

-Gina, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu... - pediu Hermione, carinhosa e compreensivamente, enquanto alisava os cabelos e Gina.

Gina abriu seus olhos, que estavam fechados para evitar que mais lagrimas escapassem de seu controle e se súbito atirou-se nos braços de Hermione, buscando um refugio.

-Ah, Mione - dizia ela, entre soluços descontrolados - Eu sou tão burra... Tão cega...

-Você está chorando por causa do Harry não é? - Hermione perguntou, num suspiro, afagando os cabelos de Gina, que molhava seus ombros com lágrimas.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com um gemido, o choro preso em sua garganta.

-Eu sabia que daria nisso... - falou Hermione em tom de mãe zangada, que avisa algo a um filho desobediente - Mas o que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu é que eu sou uma idiota Hermione... Uma idiota! - disse Gina, desvencilhiando-se do abraço de Hermione e encarando a amiga.

-Gina... Não... - começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida, Gina agora precisava desabafar.

-Uma idiota por pensar que algum dia serei mais que uma amiga para o Harry - falava ela com a voz pastosa e enxugando as lagrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto com as mangas da blusa - Uma idiota por achar que ele estava olhando pra mim de um jeito diferente, por achar que talvez ele estivesse começando a me notar como algo mais que apenas a irmã do melhor amigo dele... Por pensar... - ela soluçava muito agora - Pensar que ele realmente... Que ele realmente... Não gostava daquela Chang... E você... Você não pode imaginar como doeu... Como doeu ouvir-lo dizer a ela que eu sou só a 'melhor amiga dele' - finalizou ela, chorando tanto que Hermione achou que talvez ela derretesse ali.

-Mas Gina... - começou Hermione, com a voz chorosa, como se não acreditasse no que a amiga lhe dizia - Por que essa aproximação logo agora? Por que isso?

-Eu não sei... - sussurrou Gina, em tom perplexo - Simplesmente aconteceu... E eu demorei tanto tempo pra conseguir dominar todo esse sentimento, esse enorme sentimento, que eu tenho por ele e num instante foi tudo por água abaixo... Eu não posso, simplesmente não consigo mais passar um dia sem falar com ele, sem estar com ele, eu sinto como se ele precisasse tanto de mim pra superar tudo que esta acontecendo, e na verdade sou eu quem necessita estar junto dele...

-Gina, você só está se machucando desse jeito, você sabe... Precisa se distanciar do Harry...

-Como? - cortou Gina, implorando por uma resposta - Como eu posso ficar longe dele Mione? Eu simplesmente não conseguiria, eu morreria... Eu... Eu o amo tanto - disse ela voltando a chorar e deitando a cabeça no colo de Hermione.

Hermione suspirou enquanto alisava os cabelos de Gina, que chorava silenciosamente no colo dela, como poderia dar algum conselho a amiga, ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, Gina estava ali, destruída, apenas por saber que Harry só gostava dela como uma amiga, mas Hermione sabia que havia algo mais ali, só não podia correr o risco de dar um conselho a Gina que pudesse iludi-la e fazer com que se machucasse mais do que já estava machucada.

-O que você pretende fazer? - perguntou Hermione.

-Não sei... - disse Gina, agora mais controlada, parece que desabafar havia feito bem a ela - Eu preciso pensar...

-Estão preocupados com você... - começou Hermione.

Gina apenas riu, como se acreditasse que havia alguém realmente preocupado com ela. Hermione vendo que ela não dizia nada continuou.

-Na verdade... - disse ela - Não quero te dar falsas esperanças, mas o Harry estava realmente preocupado com você, não tirou os olhos das portas do Salão Principal durante todo o jantar...

Gina ainda permaneceu quieta, digerindo o que Hermione acabara de lhe dizer e tentando de todas as maneiras não acreditar, mas seu coração necessitava tanto, mas tanto de uma esperança que não pode evitar sorrir por dentro.

-Escute... Gina - recomeçou Hermione - Eu não tenho um bom conselho pra te dar, na verdade eu não sei o que eu faria no seu lugar, escutar a pessoa que eu amo dizendo a outra que só me quer como amiga e que na verdade gosta dela, eu acho que eu ficaria na mesma situação que você, além de me rasgar de ciúmes, mas você está se machucando tanto com essa sua amizade com o Harry... Eu sei que você nunca conseguiria se afastar dele depois dessa aproximação e eu não te diria para se afastar dele, até mesmo por que não acho que ele sinta que você é só amiga dele, mas tente não se iludir esta bem? Pelo menos enquanto o Harry não trocar aqueles óculos pra poder enxergar quem você é realmente na vida dele!

Gina apenas acenou com a cabeça, na verdade ela realmente queria acreditar que Harry na verdade ainda não tinha notado que gostava dela, mas não suportaria outro golpe como aquele, sentia que deveria se afastar dele, mas precisava tanto da companhia de Harry, gostava tanto dele e só de pensar o que ele e aquela Cho ficaram fazendo desde que saiu da biblioteca já fazia com que seu coração morresse de ciúmes.

-Vou até a cozinha buscar algo para você comer, já que não jantou... - anunciou Hermione, enquanto Gina sentava-se - Direi aos garotos que você pegou um resfriado ou algo do tipo e que esta de repouso...

-Obrigado Hermione... - disse Gina, dando um grande abraço em Hermione e vendo-a pôr-se de pé rapidamente.

-Eu já volto para conversar-mos mais... - disse Hermione cruzando o quanto em direção à porta.

Gina acompanhou-a com o olhar triste, estivera tão derrotada aquela tarde que se esquecera completamente do que tinha combinado com Harry na biblioteca, o plano para juntar Rony e Hermione... Mas se ela não podia ser plena no amor, desejava que pelo menos Hermione fosse e decidiu mais do que nunca junta-la a seu irmão, lembrando-se do que Hermione havia dito sobre não saber o que fazer se estivesse numa situação como a dela, viu que ela já enxergava seus sentimentos com relação à Rony, só restava agora fazer com que seu irmão enxergasse o que realmente sentia por Hermione e por algum motivo a palavra 'ciúme' ficou gravada em sua cabeça.

Quando Hermione desceu tranquilamente às escadas para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, deparou-se, surpresa, com um Harry andando de um lado para o outro da sala e um Rony emburrado, sentado em uma poltrona, com os braços cruzados, seguindo o amigo com olhares desgostosos.

Ao avistar Hermione nos degraus das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos da torre da Grifinória, Harry imediatamente foi até ela, a expressão ansiosa em seu rosto mesclava-se com a preocupada, quando ele bombardeou a amiga com perguntas:

-Ela está lá? Está bem? O que houve? Por que você demorou tanto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntava ele, rápido, sem parar nem ao menos para respirar. Rony apenas levantou os olhos para Hermione, que sorria da atitude de Harry.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo Harry... - disse ela bondosamente - A Gina está bem... Esta no dormitório...

-Ótimo! Eu vou vê-la! - falou ele, rapidamente, já ia passando por Hermione, quando a amiga barrou sua passagem, Rony continuava com o olhar desgostoso.

-Harry, não pode! - advertiu ela - Sabe que os garotos não podem ir ao dormitório feminino!

O entendimento atingiu Harry, estava com a cabeça tão quente, estava tão preocupado com Gina que simplesmente esquecera-se desse pequeno detalhe de que não podia entrar no dormitório feminino. Ele parou e olhou para Hermione.

-O que houve com ela? - perguntou, fazendo força para não passar por cima da amiga e tentar subir ao dormitório de qualquer jeito - Por que ela não foi ao jantar?

-Bom... - começou Hermione, achou realmente difícil encarar Harry - Ela se sentiu mal essa tarde e parece que esta resfriada...

-Mas ela está bem? - ele começou, o tom preocupado em sua voz fazia com que Hermione tivesse vontade de esbofeteá-lo até ele entender que era tudo culpa dele - Ela não devia ir a Ala Hospitalar?

-Errr... - começou Hermione, desviando o olhar, será que ele simplesmente não podia engolir a mentira e parar de fazer perguntas - Bem... Ela... Ela já foi... Isso, ela já foi! E bem... Madame Pomfrey disse para ela apenas repousar no dormitório... - vendo que Harry já ia abrindo a boca para fazer outra pergunta ou uma observação preocupada, ela emendou - E você conhece Madame Pomfrey e sua obsessão pelos pacientes não é? Se houvesse algo de errado com a Gina, certamente ela estaria trancafiada na enfermaria e amarrada a uma maca...

Com esse argumento Harry pareceu conter-se e virou as costas para a amiga, dirigindo-se a um pequeno sofá vinho, no centro da sala comunal, onde sentou-se, fitando os próprios sapatos, havia algo errado, ele podia sentir, conhecia Hermione suficientemente bem para saber quando a amiga mentia pra ele, era aquela maldita preocupação que estava sentindo, se ao menos pudesse ver Gina e constatar que ela estava bem, mas ele sentia dentro de si que ela não estava, era como se ele sentisse o peso do coração dela dentro do seu, como uma estranha ligação, ele simplesmente precisava vê-la, dar uma olhada em seu rosto, talvez abraçá-la, apenas isso...

-Eu vou até a cozinha ver se os elfos podem me arrumar alguma comida para Gina, já que ela não jantou... - anunciou Hermione, tirando Harry de seus devaneios, ele se pos imediatamente de pé.

-Deixa que eu vou Mione! - e sem dizer mais nada ele disparou pelo buraco do retrato, fazer algo por ela certamente distrairia seus pensamentos sobre coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido a Gina.

Hermione, estupefata, sentou-se ao lado de Rony, em uma das fofas e confortáveis poltronas, olhou para ele, o mau humor cravado em seu rosto, ela simplesmente não agüentava mais olhar para a cara dele daquele jeito, tinha medo de iniciar uma conversa e acabar em uma discussão, suspirando profundamente, tornou a olhá-lo.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou, tentando puxar um assunto, que na opinião dela jamais poderia levar a uma briga e sim a gostosas risadas.

-Isso o que? - disse Rony, claramente desinteressando, em tom rabugento.

-Harry! - ela falou, como se aquilo fosse obvio demais, até mesmo para Rony.

-Ah, ele... - continuou Rony com seu tom de desinteresse.

-O que você tem? - perguntou Hermione examinando-o.

-Nada... - disse ele, erguendo os olhos para o fogo que crepitava alegremente na lareira - Só não estou entendendo esse lance do Harry com a Gina...

-Então somos dois... - disse ela, pensando com seus botões.

-O que realmente aconteceu? Por que eu não acho que a Gina esteja gripada... - Rony disse, deixando de olhar para o fogo para encarar Hermione.

-Bem... - Hermione começou, ela queria tanto dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente não podia expor os sentimentos que Gina lhe confidenciara - Bem, ela me pareceu bem resfriada quando falei com ela...

-Sei... Ela não te disse mais nada? - ele baixou os olhos, meio sem jeito, como se quisesse chegar a um assunto muito constrangedor - Sobre ela e o Harry?

-Rony... - Hermione suspirou e olhou para ele com carinho - Eles são só amigos, quando for algo mais você saberá...

-É isso que ele me diz o tempo todo, e eu cheguei a acreditar que ele só gostasse dela como uma irmã, mas você mesma o viu andando de um lado para o outro como um namorado preocupado... - disse ele encolhendo os ombros e analisando suas unhas.

Hermione viu que não o havia convencido, cautelosamente ela ergueu uma das mãos e tocou-lhe o braço, no que ele se assustou com o toque e olhou para ela, seus olhos estavam bondosos e compreensivos quando falou:

-Você ainda não viu não é? - Hermione começou - É claro que Gina ama o Harry, isso todos nós sabemos, mas o que eu acabei de ver aqui e acho que você também viu, foi que Harry também esta gostando da Gina... Toda essa preocupação, eu vi angústia nos olhos dele Rony, medo de que tivesse acontecido algo a ela... Acho que Harry ainda não percebeu esse sentimento em relação a ela e fica confundindo com amizade, por que na verdade nunca pode sentir isso por outra garota... Ou talvez tenha medo de alguma coisa, talvez ele esteja se escondendo atrás dessa suposta amizade pra poder negar o sentimento... Não sei por que vocês meninos tem que agir assim...

-Eu já disse que você poderia escrever um livro? - disse Rony com um sorriso no rosto e observando o riso nascer nos lábios de Hermione.

-Você entendeu agora? - perguntou ela, voltando-se para ele e colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos encaracolados atrás da orelha.

-Acho que sim... Mas Parvati me disse umas coisas hoje no jantar...

-Rony, Parvati é um abutre que não tem vida própria e vive pra cuidar da vida dos outros, e você sabe disso! - disse ela, censurando-o.

-Eu sei... - disse Rony, tentando explicar-lhe suas duvidas - Mas é que algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido sabe... Ela disse que quando foi à biblioteca na hora do almoço ouviu Gina perguntando a Harry 'quando ele me contaria', mas não ouviu o resto por que Harry a viu, e eles estavam no canto mais afastado da biblioteca Hermione, escondidos e...

-Para! - cortou Hermione, o rosto vermelho, a simples menção do nome de Parvati Patil fez seu sangue ferver, não gostava dela, não gostava de fofoqueiras e principalmente, estava lívida de raiva por Rony dar atenção a Parvati e não a ela - Será que você já parou pra pensar que eles poderiam estar falando de outra coisa? Ou melhor, que a Parvati esta inventando tudo, por que eu ainda não engoli a historia do Harry fazendo declarações de amor pra Gina! Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse não é? Parece que as asneiras que a pilantra da Patil inventa penetram no seu cérebro melhor do que a verdade que esta bem clara na sua frente!

Rony encarou Hermione, as orelhas vermelhas, a raiva pulsando em seus olhos, ele nem sabia ao certo por que havia se irritado com ela, apesar de que ultimamente qualquer coisa que ela fizesse o estava irritando, ele fitou os olhos dela, que estavam desafiadores e perplexos, claro, ela estava fazendo de novo, dando uma de sabichona pra cima dele, querendo fazer com que ele se sentisse menos que nada por não ser tão inteligente quanto ela... Ele estava ali, tentando se abrir pra ela, tentando expor suas duvidas, seus medos, suas suspeitas, as suspeitas que não contara nem a seu melhor amigo, embora as suspeitas fossem contra seu próprio amigo, mas isso não importava agora, o que importava era que ele estava esperando que ela o consolasse e o ajudasse a entender as coisas e ela estava ali, ridicularizando-o como sempre, fazendo-o se sentir um palhaço, burro, idiota e patético.

Rony abriu a boca para dar a Hermione à resposta mais mal criada que conseguiu pensar e assim começar mais uma discussão com ela, mas nesse exato momento Harry entrou na sala comunal, carregado de comida, na verdade Rony achava que só havia visto tanta comida nos banquetes de Hogwarts, Harry olhou de Rony para Hermione.

Por um momento ele achou que tivesse atrapalhado algum momento romântico, já que se fez um silencio instantâneo com a sua presença, mas logo percebeu os olhares rancorosos do amigo e concluiu que os dois estavam a ponto de explodir numa briga, quando Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e foi em sua direção.

-Ah, Harry, você demorou... - disse ela forçando um sorriso e correndo os olhos pelos braços literalmente entupidos de comida de Harry - E nossa! Quanta comida... Você quer alimentar a Gina ou um hipogrifo?

-Ah... Eu posso te ajudar a levar pra ela... - disse ele esperançoso, a louca vontade de ver Gina pulsando em seu peito, no que Hermione sorriu.

-Boa tentativa, mas sabe que não pode subir... - disse ela apanhando a comida - Direi a Gina que está se contorcendo de vontade de vê-la!

Ao dizer isso, Hermione pode apreciar as bochechas de Harry assumirem um tom mais avermelhado que o normal e julgou-se muito tola por ter sugerido, anteriormente, que Gina tentasse se afastar dele e esquecê-lo, estava tão evidente que Harry estava apaixonado por ela quando dois mais dois são quatro.

-Direi a ela que está preocupado! - finalizou ela, ainda com aquele irritante sorriso do 'Eu Sei de Algo Que Você Não Sabe... ', e subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

Harry ocupou o lugar de Hermione ao lado de Rony, observando que o amigo ainda tinha aquele irritante ar rabugento no rosto.

-Por que vocês brigaram desta vez? - perguntou ele, displicentemente.

-O que? - disse Rony, olhando para Harry de repente, como se o amigo acabasse de ter brotado do chão na sua frente.

-Não posso deixar vocês a sós por alguns minutos e já tenho que chamar reforços para apartar a briga... - falou Harry.

-Não estava brigando com ela... - Rony começou, mas Harry o interrompeu.

-Rony vocês tem que parar com isso! - disse, sentando-se mais ereto e encarando Rony com seriedade, agora que estava menos preocupado com Gina, era hora de colocar o plano em prática - Vivem brigando, por motivos idiotas, precisam parar de ser infantis e encarar o fato de que não têm mais onze anos de idade para brigarem desse jeito, dialogar sobre o que esta acontecendo entre vocês...

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou Rony, suas orelhas adquirindo a mesma cor dos cabelos.

-Exatamente o que você entendeu! - disse Harry - Se gosta dela, pare de tentar afastá-la, as brigas de vocês estão cada vez piores e mais sérias, parem com isso antes que isso os machuque de verdade e não tenha mais volta!

Dizendo isso Harry se levantou, a mensagem que queria dar havia sido dada, agora deveria subir para o dormitório e deixar Rony pensando com seus botões, de Hermione, Gina cuidaria, disso ele tinha certeza.

Hermione empurrou a porta do dormitório feminino do quarto ano com o joelho, pois suas mãos estavam carregadas de comida, ela estava se perguntando se foram os elfos que entupiram os braços de Harry com a comida ou se fora o amigo com demasiada preocupação que pegara tudo.

-Hermione, se você quer me ver rolando por ai é só dizer - disse Gina, segurando o riso e observando o esforço de Hermione, ela agora não derramava nenhuma lagrima - Pra que tudo isso de comida?

-Acredite, não fui eu quem assaltou a cozinha... - disse Hermione, largando a comida em cima da cama de Gina e sentando-se perto da amiga.

-E quem foi? - perguntou Gina, casualmente, mas seu coração já sabia quem havia sido ela só precisava ouvir da boca de Hermione pra tornar tudo real,

-Bom antes de qualquer coisa você precisa saber que Harry está muito preocupado e se contorcendo de vontade de vê-la - disse Hermione, controlando o riso e vendo as bochechas de Gina ficarem escarlates - E que foi realmente difícil segura-lo lá embaixo, queria subir de qualquer jeito para saber se você estava bem, depois ele não me deixou ir à cozinha e foi ele mesmo buscar o seu jantar...

Gina não pode evitar sorrir por dentro após o que Hermione havia lhe dito, era realmente impossível não ficar feliz com aquilo, saber que ele se preocupava com ela daquele jeito, poder se agarrar em uma chance de que ele pusesse gostar dela, mesmo que isso fosse machucá-la mais tarde...

-Sabe Gina... Eu vi uma coisa agora a pouco lá embaixo... - começou Hermione - Eu acho que Harry já sente por você algo diferente do que se sente por uma amiga, mas ainda não enxergou isso...

-Acho que ele nunca vai enxergar isso... - suspirou Gina – É da Chang que ele gosta...

-Como ele pode gostar dela Gina? – perguntou Hermione – Ele nem a conhece direito, jamais trocou mais do que quatro palavras com ela, só a acha bonita, mas vocês dois, céus, passam horas juntos conversando, meio que se completam, eu vejo o olhar dele em sua direção...

- Como eu queria acreditar que isso que você disse é verdade... Sabe meu coração quer se agarrar a essa possibilidade de qualquer forma, mas, eu acho que ele realmente só gosta de mim como uma irmã, e por mais que eu deseje que ele me veja de outro jeito, só vou estar me iludindo. - finalizou ela, olhando para os pés, realmente queria acreditar no que Hermione disse, mas era tão difícil, foi quando repentinamente lembrou-se do que deveria falar com Hermione naquela noite, e resolveu ir direto ao ponto, encostar a amiga na parede, afinal, ela revelara seus sentimentos em relação à Harry, claro que todo mundo já sabia disso, mas agora Hermione também deveria falar sobre seus sentimentos por Rony.

-Hermione... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - disse ela, voltando a encarar a amiga.

-Claro que pode - respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

-O que você sente exatamente pelo Rony? - perguntou Gina, sem cerimônia.

-Ahh, o que? Como assim? O que você quer dizer? - disse Hermione, muito vermelha, o susto da pergunta inesperada estampado em seus olhos.

-Você me entendeu...

-Bem eu... Eu... - começou Hermione, gaguejando e vacilando, realmente não esperava que Gina lhe perguntasse aquilo, na verdade esperava e desejava que ninguém jamais lhe perguntasse sobre isso, por que nem ela mesma gostava muito da resposta àquela pergunta, mas sentindo-se realmente no dever de abrir-se com Gina, ela limpou a garganta e tentou clarear as idéias sobre qual seria a resposta mais correta e adequada à pergunta, quando Gina a interrompeu.

-Tudo bem Mione, você pode confiar em mim, mas quero que saiba que não fui só eu quem percebeu... O Harry também já notou... - disse Gina.

Hermione ficou escarlate e o pânico se instalou em seus olhos, ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a Gina, sempre achou que suas brigas com Rony foram uma ótima camuflagem, mas pareceu que sua tática havia sido manjada.

-Escute... - começou Gina, o mais compreensiva possível, vendo o embaraço de Hermione - Você não precisa me contar se não sentir que está pronta para isso... É só que você e o Rony ficam todo tempo brigando desse jeito, tentando disfarçar o que sentem um pelo outro, você tem noção da sorte que tem? Imagine se ele te visse só como uma amiga...

-Mas Gina... Eu não sei se ele realmente gosta de mim como eu gosto dele... - disse ela, torcendo as mãos.

-Você tá brincando? Hermione pelo amor de Merlin, claro que ele gosta de você, mas o Rony, bem, você tem que compreender que ele tem o raciocínio de uma lesma da Cornuália... Não é que ele não goste de você, é que ele simplesmente é um trasgo nos assuntos do coração! - finalizou Gina, tentando por todo jeito não rir do irmão.

-Eu não sei... - começou Hermione, sendo novamente cortada por Gina.

-Tudo bem que não estejam prontos agora, mas pelo menos parem de brigar, por que querendo ou não isso esta afastando tanto vocês dois... - ela disse, como se estivesse apelando,

-Vou pensar no que você me disse Gina - falou Hermione, levantando-se - Mas agora vou dormir, já esta tarde e amanhã o dia vai ser longo... Boa noite...

-Boa noite... - disse Gina, dando um abraço em Hermione e observando-a deixar o quarto, tinha certeza que havia feito um grande progresso, já havia plantado a semente e com sorte Harry também já havia plantado a dele, agora era só esperar germinarem, mas Gina ainda tinha aquela palavra 'ciúmes' em sua cabeça, tão clara que com certeza iria sonhar com aquilo.

Na manhã seguinte Gina despertou com os raios do sol penetrando pelo cortinado de sua cama, deveria ser muito cedo, por que suas colegas de quarto, que geralmente acordavam cedo agora estavam dormindo a sono solto, levantando-se muito devagar e tentando recordar-se dos sonhos que teve na noite anterior, ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um bom banho. Depois de tomar um banho ela pode notar o quão inchado estavam seus olhos e como seu nariz estava vermelho, isso, provavelmente, era o efeito de se chorar durante toda uma tarde e um pedaço da noite, limpando esses pensamentos de sua cabeça ela desceu para a sala comunal da Grifinória, com uma idéia para O Plano em sua cabeça.

Chegando ao salão comunal viu que ele estava sendo ocupado por uma única pessoa, sentada num certo sofá vinho no meio da sala, chegando mais perto ela pode notar que essa pessoa estava escorando a cabeça nas próprias mãos e tinha seus olhos fechados como se meditasse.

Admirando a visão de Harry Potter ali, sentando e dormindo, ela se postou a sua frente para olhá-lo, sentindo-se incrivelmente boba por estar pensando que ele era irresistivelmente lindo até mesmo dormindo daquele jeito. Ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente, pensando se deveria acordá-lo, ou simplesmente ficar ali, olhando ele dormir, o sorriso bobo nascendo em seus lábios, quando Harry abriu os olhos, ela sorriu e olhou para o chão depois voltando a encará-lo:

-Você deveria ir dormir na sua cama... - disse ela, baixinho.

De imediato Harry não havia notado que ela estava realmente ali, achou que estivesse sonhando mais uma vez com ela, já que sua noite de sono foi pontuada pelo rosto de Gina. Escapando daquele desligamento inicial provocado pela sonolência e abrindo bem os olhos ele pode vê-la direito a sua frente, ela estava sorrindo pra ele e ele sentiu tanta felicidade em poder finalmente vê-la, em poder constatar que ela estava realmente bem, que escorregou do sofá para o chão, ficando de joelhos e de frente para ela, muito perto, e sem pensar em mais nada, a não ser na imensa saudade que sentira, por ter ficado apenas algumas horas sem falar com ela e sem saber que ela estava bem, ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, que se não fosse tão bom poderia ter quebrado as costelas dela, beijando-lhe no topo da cabeça e sentindo aquele doce cheiro floral emanar dos cabelos ainda molhados dela e fechando os olhos para aquela sensação que fazia seu coração disparar como nunca havia disparando antes.

Gina o abraçou também, carinhosamente, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, seus olhos bem fechados, como se aquele fosse o momento pelo qual sempre esperara, ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo rápido e também pode sentir seu próprio coração disparar e ficar tão descompassado quando o dele.

-Eu realmente fiquei muito preocupado com você... - sussurrou ele, no ouvido dela, sem solta-la do abraço, poderia passar o resto da vida abraçando-a.

-Me desculpe... - ela disse com os olhos fechados, sentia-se tão protegida assim nos braços dele, como se nada no mundo inteiro pudesse atingi-la, que não poderia mais solta-lo.

-Você está bem? - ele tornou a sussurrar no ouvido dela.

-Melhor do que nunca... - disse Gina, suspirando profundamente.

Eles não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados e nem por quanto tempo ficaram calados, mas quando aquele abraço acabou Gina sentiu como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a partir daquele momento e apenas ignorou suas bochechas muito vermelhas, quando olhou para Harry e este sorriu para ela.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele, olhando para ela, ainda sem solta-la completamente – Você não sabe como fiquei preocupado...

-Hermione me disse – disse ela, desviando o olhar, mas incapaz de soltar-se dos braços dele – Mas você realmente não deveria ter se preocupado, foi só um mal estar e alguns espirros...

-Certo... – disse ele baixando os olhos.

-E então, você conseguiu falar com o Rony ontem? - ela perguntou, conseguindo finalmente forças para se separar dele, sentando-se no chão ao seu lado.

-Falei sim, mas o deixei digerindo toda a idéia - disse ele, olhando para as próprias mãos, surpreendido pela mudança de assunto - E você falou com a Hermione?

-Sim, já sabemos que ela gosta dele- informou ela - E acho que com essas conversas já conseguimos que eles diminuam suas brigas, então agora é a hora de iniciar a parte dois do plano...

-Parte dois? - Harry enrugou a testa, virando-se para Gina e encontrando seu olhar, era incrível como os olhos dela lhe pareceram maravilhosos.

-Pensei sobre algo que a Hermione me disse ontem e durante essa noite clareei minhas idéias... A Mione já percebeu que gosta do Rony, mas aquela anta ainda não viu que gosta dela, então vamos fazê-lo enxergar do modo difícil, ele tem que sentir ciúmes dela - disse Gina, pensativa - Harry, temos de criar um admirador secreto para a Hermione!

* * *

_N/A: Aviso pessoas lindas, próximo capitulo só segunda-feira que vem (26/11) , pq eu só tenho tempo de escrever os capitulos a noite e digita-los no fim de semana, pq como eu ja disse, só consigo escrever a mão, parece q a emoção flui melhor sabem, ahuauhuhauhahu, ok, ignorem essa piração, mas então, esses capitulos eu postei mais cedo pq já os tinha prontos, mas não se preocupem, segunda q vem tem o novo quentinho, vcs vaum amar _lol _pelo menos eu axo q vão, ahuauahuuhauhuhauhau, mas enfim, obrigada a todos novamente, são vcs q me inspiram a escrever mais e mais D_

_P.S.: Esse capitulo ta super chorante neah? Eu juro que chorei lendo, acreditam, eu mesma, q escrevi, e fui ler, e chorei, ahuauhauhuhauhauauh, não liguem, sou super emotiva, huahuahuauhuha, mas a musica ajudou no choro viu, se puderem escuta-la ela é linda e depressiva, a cara do capitulo ;P_

_Bjssssss_

**Pam**


	5. O Admirador

N/A: Oieee pimpolhas e pimpolhos do meu coração, antes de mais nada acho justo me explicar com vocês, dizer o motivo da demora, bom esse capitulo era pra ter saido segunda passada, estou com uma semana e meia de atraso e acreditem não foi por maldade, eu também sou leitora, eu sei o que é esperar ansiosamente a atualização das fics, então não foi por maldade... Na semana passada, que seria a semana pra escrever o capitulo 4 eu fikei super atolada no trabalho e na escola, ja que era a ultima semana e eu me ferrei legal em matematica ¬¬ well, naquela semana eu fui acometida por uma super falta de inspiração e de tempo, não tinha conseguido escrever um nada que prestasse, o máximo que fiz foi escrever duas folhas de caderno numa sexta que ficaram uma droga, então eu fui lá e rasguei tudinho... Well, ai segunda passada eu comecei esse capitulo e UAU, é outra coisa quando você ta inspirada, eu amei escrever esse capitulo, ele fluiu perfeitamente das minhas mãos para o caderno, e então eu iria digita-lo de sabado para domingo, mas minha nossa passei o sabado todo trabalhando, estava morta, então decidi ir dormir cedo e digitar no domingo, porém, domingo deu a loka no papis e ele decidiu levar eu mamis e pimpolho irmão pra praia, ahuahuahuuhau, naum q tenha sido chato, foi demais, mas eu cheguei só o pó e ainda me esforcei o maximo pra digitar, mas num passei nem da primeira folha, então fikou pra segunda, 'passarei o dia todo digitando no trabalho' disse pra mim mesma, mas outro emprevisto aconteceu, parece que todas as lan houses do bairro haviam pifado pq encheu de gente lá o dia todo e além de ter um montão de cliente ainda tinha a faxina de segunda, então mais uma vez não deu, detalhe que eu tinha prometido que postaria segunda e eu quebro mais uma vez a minha promessa, ok, cheguei em casa na segunda e arrepiei pra digitar, adiantei mta coisa, mas como o pc aki fika no quarto do meu irmãozinho minha mamis me expulsou daqui e detalhe que eu tava super inspirada pra digitar tanto é que eu passei quase a noite toda sem dormir com os flashs da fic na minha cabeça, detalhe, ja to com duas novas fics se formando na minha cabeça, hauhuahahuahuahahhau, foi realmente uma noite produtiva aquela mas fikou mais um pedaço pra digitar na terça, 'ahhh de terça a noite não passa' dizia eu, deixei até recadinho aki dizendo que era terça, tsk tsk tsk, nada, terça tbm foi super movimentado la na lan house e eu kebro a promessa mais uma vez, gente odeio quebrar minhas promessas, me faz parecer um tipo de mentirosa, odeio isso, então chegando em casa crente que eu ia poder digitar tive que ir la no meu curso resolver a troca de horário, fikei presa lá por horas e quando cheguei em casa ainda tive que passar uns orçamentos pros fornecedopres de papis, ai ja viu neah, num rolou... Ai ontem, DEUSSSSSSSSSSSS, ontem caiu a internet na lan house e a pirralhada rapou fora deixando só eu e o pc, daí eu digitei mta coisa e chegando em casa arregacei digitando tbm D e consegui terminar, porém deixei pra revisar o capitulo na lan pq tava mortinha, ja passava da meia noite quando terminei de digitar e aki estou eu, enchendo a orelha de vcs com essa N/A gigante, mas eu tinha que me explicar com vcs, dar uma satisfação pra minha demora e ai está! Espero compensar vcs pela demora com esse capitulo, entaum aproveitem, no fim do capitulo vc vaum me ouvir falar mais ;p.

* * *

Música: What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts 

**Capitulo 4 - O Admirador**

A idéia de um admirador secreto para Hermione não foi fácil e muito menos rápida. A verdade era que Harry e Gina estavam tão envolvidos com seus deveres que não lhes sobrava tempo nem para um suspiro. Em meio a essa tonelada de trabalhos que os professores de Hogwarts lhes passaram o mês de Setembro e de Outubro se arrastaram sem grandes novidades. O máximo que os dois haviam progredido com aquele plano, em suas poucas horas livres, foram alguns perfis do 'homem ideal' para Hermione, ou um que simplesmente matasse Rony de ciúmes.

O mês de Novembro chegou congelante e foi com grande satisfação que os garotos perceberam uma certa baixa nas brigas dos amigos, embora ainda houvessem os olhares zangados e azedos e uma certa implicância entre os dois, eles estavam parcialmente em paz.

Entrementes Harry e Gina estavam cada vez mais próximos mesmo com a ruiva tentando se manter um pouco distante, eles estavam cada vez mais amigos e mais unidos, ela havia decidido que não se afastaria completamente de Harry desde aquele abraço na sala comunal da grifinória, que seria apenas sua amiga, se assim ele desejasse e que acima de tudo o ajudaria a ser feliz, mesmo que isso significasse vê-lo nos braços de outra, por que ela sentia que Harry precisava dela. Harry por sua vez ainda estava convencido que gostava de Cho, mas sempre que estava com Gina ele esquecia de tudo ao seu redor, parecia que só existiam eles dois, a garota tinha a capacidade, ou o dom, de fazê-lo rir a qualquer hora e de fazer com que ele se sentisse bem, mas ele também percebeu que desde o suposto 'resfriado' de Gina, ela se mantinha um pouco mais distante dele, parecia ter medo de se aproximar demais e isso meio que irritava Harry, ele não sabia por que as coisas haviam mudado entre eles, e nem ao menos sabia o que havia mudado, só sabia que mudaram...

Na metade do mês de novembro Harry e Gina decidiram que era hora de agir em relação ao admirador de Hermione, era isso ou perderiam o pouco progresso que haviam conseguido entre os amigos, já que o nível de brigas já estava começando a esquentar novamente.

-E por que é que eu tenho que escrever? - perguntava Harry, em um sábado em que os dois estavam na biblioteca.

-Simplesmente por você ser homem! - falava Gina, autoritária - E vê se escreve logo, eu já perdi as contas de quantas desculpas já tive de inventar àqueles dois por causa desses nossos sumiços...

-Mas Gina... - dizia Harry em tom choroso - Eu não levo jeito pra essas coisas...

-Merlin - ela revirava os olhos - Onde eu fui amarrar meu hipogrifo... Harry, por favor, só escreve o bilhete certo? Eu achei que você fosse 'o executador', já te dei a idéia, é só escrever...

-Claro... Eu fico com a parte difícil não é mesmo? - disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Em primeiro lugar Sr. Potter, o senhor que se auto-intitulou 'executador' e em segundo lugar: você acha mesmo que fiquei com as partes fáceis? Acha que foi fácil bolar um admirador secreto? Um jeito de Rony morrer de ciúmes de Hermione? Acha que foi fácil inventar o 'Admirador Encantado'? Não, não, eu fiz praticamente tudo, e você, bem, você só tem que escrever a porcaria do bilhete! - terminou Gina, irritada, as bochechas vermelhas e arrancando olhares sensurossos de Madame Pince e assustados de Harry.

-Gina... - começou Harry sem palavras - Você, bem... Você está naqueles dias?

-O que? - perguntou ela, o rosto corando - Por quê?

-Por que está gritando comigo por causa de um bilhete!

-Não estou gritando...

-Madame Pince descorda... - disse ele lançando um olhar a bibliotecária.

-Estou gritando não é? - disse ela deitando a cabeça na mesa - São os malditos deveres, e ainda passarmos o sábado trancados aqui sem você escrever sequer uma linha do bilhete...

-Desculpe... Mas é que... Você não poderia me dar uma ajudinha com o bilhete? - perguntou ele, temendo que Gina recomeçasse a se exaltar, ultimamente ela estava muito irritadiça.

-Ahh Harry por Merlin, escreve alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Pense na Cho se quiser - ela sentiu um aperto no coração, mas continuou firme - Será possível que nunca escreveu um bilhete para uma garota?

-Errr... Bom... Mas é que estamos falando da Mione e eu...

Gina olhou-o descrente, um sorriso muito parecido com o de Hermione surgiu nos lábios dela, fazendo com que Harry corasse, ela realmente não pode segurar a gargalhada que se seguiu.

-Eu não acredito! - falou ela, mais alto do que pretendia, fazendo Madame Pince soltar um sonoro 'SHHHH' em direção a eles, e Gina então baixou a voz - Nunca escreveu um bilhete para uma garota?

-Errr... Bem... Não, mas...

Gina riu mais uma vez, debochada, e Harry teve a impressão de ver a versão feminina de Fred e George em sua frente.

-Bem... E você já escreveu muitos bilhetes apaixonados para garotos não é mesmo? - perguntou irônico.

-Apenas um, em meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts e devo dizer que você foi o felizardo! - disse ela ainda sorrindo e Harry mais uma vez ficou muito sem graça ao lembrar-se daquele bilhete que a garota lhe mandara - Bem não foi realmente um bilhete de amor não é mesmo... - tentou ela, agora tão embaraçada quanto ele, por causa da reação do garoto.

-Está dizendo o que? Você é praticamente uma poetiza... - brincou Harry - Agora deixe de ser egoísta e divida seus dotes comigo, me ajude com esse bilhete...

-Bem... Já que insiste, vou lhe dar a honra de ouvir algumas de minhas brilhantes idéias - disse Gina pomposamente - Mas você é quem tem que escrever, tem de ser do ponto de vista masculino Harry, Hermione é muito inteligente, iria saber na hora se fosse uma menina que escrevesse...

-Não acho que na hora ela vá pensar muito nisso...

-Bem, mas você conhece Hermione, depois do choque vai fazer de tudo pra descobrir quem é o tal do Admirador Encantado...

-O máximo que pode acontecer é ela achar que tem uma lésbica tarada atrás dela... - disse ele rindo e Gina o acompanhando com uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Certo... Chega de brincadeiras não é mesmo... - disse ela, tentando controlar o riso - Se não passaremos a manhã toda aqui e não progrediremos em nada... Vamos, comece com algo como 'Querida Hermione... '.

-Querida Hermione... - sussurrou ele, a língua entre os dentes, enquanto arranhava o pergaminho com a pena e Gina não pode deixar de olhar carinhosamente em sua direção, ficava extremamente 'fofo' daquele jeito, como uma criancinha fazendo o dever de casa.

-Ou quem sabe 'Oh divina luz do meu dia... ' - tentou ela, mais para tirar os pensamentos de 'Harry fofo' de sua mente, do que para sugerir algo.

-Acho que prefiro o 'querida Hermione...' - disse ele levantando rapidamente a cabeça para Gina e sorrindo.

Ela mal terminara de ditar a quarta linha do bilhete quando um rapaz alto e de porte atlético, com cabelos castanho-dourados e olhos muito azuis entrou na biblioteca, esquadrinhando-a com o olhar. Gina reconheceu Tobias McDonald, um colega da Grifinória do quarto ano, muito galanteador, muito bonito, extremamente inteligente e extremamente convencido, fora ser realmente inoportuno.

Quando o rapaz localizou Gina sentada a uma mesinha distante caminhou até ela, parecia ser exatamente o que procurava, Harry ainda murmurava palavras que poderiam se encaixar no bilhete quando Tobias parou atrás dele e de frente para Gina. Ela sempre estava acompanhada, mas quem se importava.

-Gina, oi! - disse o rapaz, o tom casual, e revelando um sorriso de dentes muito brancos, Harry odiou o tom de voz do garoto.

Após lançar um olhar rápido a Harry que significava 'esconda tudo isso já!', Gina virou-se para Tobias, forçando um sorriso tímido, Harry também odiou Gina ser tão simpática.

-Olá Tobias...

-Ahh, eu estava mesmo te procurando...

'Ah, estava é?' Pensou Harry, definitivamente não gostara daquele cara ali atrás, falando por suas costas, como se ele nem existisse, quem ele pensava que era?

-Queria saber - continuou Tobias, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ainda com o irritante sorriso no rosto, enquanto Harry tratava de enfiar os pergaminhos no meio dos cadernos - Se já conseguiu terminar aquele trabalho de Aritmancia pra segunda-feira?

Gina empalideceu na hora, olhou para Harry, ele estava com um ar muito irritado, olhou para os cadernos a sua frente e depois levou uma das mãos a testa, sentindo o peito apertar, sabia que tinha esquecido de algo, só não contava que tivesse esquecido aquele enorme e importante trabalho de aritmancia.

-Você não fez, não é? - perguntou Tobias e se é que era possível, alargou mais ainda seu sorriso, Harry pode ouvir os músculos do rosto do garoto berrando para que ele parasse de tentar se esticar para sorrir mais, definitivamente não gostou dele, queria que fosse logo embora e deixasse-o a sós com Gina novamente, estavam muito bem sem ele!

-Não... - disse Gina, triste e apavoradamente, observando Harry enfiar com violência o ultimo pergaminho dentro de um dos cadernos - Me esqueci completamente...

-Achei que tivesse se esquecido... - disse o rapaz, lançando um olhar à cabeça de Harry.

'Achou não é mesmo? E o que mais você achou seu imbecil? Que poderia vir aqui com esse sorriso falso e dar em cima dela foi?' Pensou Harry, não sabia por que, mas só o barulho da respiração de Tobias o estava fazendo subir pelas paredes.

-Bom, se você quiser - continuou Tobias, e então lançou outro olhar ansioso a cabeça de Harry - E não estiver ocupada, ou com alguma coisa marcada para hoje à noite, eu posso te ajudar a fazer seu trabalho...

'Ahhh, agora ele foi longe demais, seu tarado, vem aqui com esse sorriso imbecilmente convencido, jogando verde pra colher maduro, mas não aqui, não nesta horta, aqui você não vai colher nada!'

-Ela não precisa! – disse Harry, ríspida e secamente, antes que pudesse evitar a raiva borbulhando dentro de si, prestes a entrar em estado de ebulição.

Gina olhou instantaneamente para Harry, surpresa, uma sobrancelha levantada, viu a irritação nos olhos do amigo, o verde tão vivo estava escuro, mas 'por quê?' E por um momento, mas apenas por um instante muito breve, o sorriso no rosto de Tobias McDonald vacilou.

-Como é? - perguntou, como se alguém tivesse lhe dito algo muito absurdo, impossível de se acreditar.

Harry levantou-se, raiva, isso poderia defini-lo agora, a expressão assassina em seu rosto, até mesmo Voldemort correria agora, ele virou-se lentamente para Tobias que era evidentemente mais alto que ele, mas nem por isso vacilou quando o fuzilou com o olhar, fazendo aquele débil sorriso no rosto do rapaz desaparecer com a mesma rapidez que Filch perseguindo Pirraça. Ele disse seco e pausadamente, a voz cortante, como se falasse com um débil mental:

-Eu disse que Gina não precisa da sua ajuda hoje à noite, ela já tem quem a ajude, obrigado! - finalizou ele com um sorriso falso.

Gina piscou várias vezes em direção a Harry, o que ele estava fazendo, por que estava agindo daquele modo sem motivos aparentes. Os olhos de Tobias foram dos verdes vivos de Harry, que agora pareciam em chamas, capaz de carbonizá-lo a qualquer momento, para a sua cicatriz. Potter, o que todos, aquele ano, chamavam de louco, e que agora andava pra cima e pra baixo com a garota que ele tentava convidar pra sair desde o ano passado... Ele era menor, poderia quebrá-lo ao meio facilmente, porém ele era o Grande e famoso Harry Potter, mais velho, apanhador do time de quadribol, vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo e até onde se sabia um excelente duelista, não seria agradável ser transformado em pó de flu pela varinha dele... Seus olhos agora foram para Gina, que estava extremamente linda naquela manhã e trancada ali, em pleno sábado, com o Potter na biblioteca, podiam dizer o que fosse, que eles eram amigos, que eram namorados, ou que simplesmente ficavam, mas o Potter não merecia nem a companhia dela, na sua opinião. Desviando o olhar de Gina, que mantinha os olhos pregados em Harry, como se receasse que Tobias pudesse socá-lo a qualquer momento, o sorriso presunçoso sumiu de seu rosto e quando voltou a fita-lo e disse calmamente:

-Bem... - ele tentou sorrir, mas foi impedido pelo olhar assassino que Harry lhe lançara, fazendo com que, constantemente, seu sorriso ofuscante vacilasse - Acho que já vou, só passei para perguntar mesmo... Se ela já tem que a ajude, então, bem...

-É ela já tem sim! - cortou-o Harry, ainda naquele tom gelado, a raiva pulsando em suas veias.

Tobias virou-se de costas e andou em direção a saída da biblioteca, murmurando um 'até mais' para Gina e um 'a gente se vê por ai Potter' para Harry, que esperou o rapaz desaparecer totalmente de suas vistas antes de largar-se irritado na cadeira e encontrar o olhar desaprovador da ruiva a sua frente.

-Pode me dizer o que foi isso? - perguntou Gina, os braços cruzados, o olhar frio.

-Pode me dizer quem é esse idiota? - indagou Harry, também cruzando os braços, ainda o tom irritado.

-Responda primeiro! - exigiu ela.

-Desculpe, mas primeiro as damas... - disse desafiador.

-Eu passo a vez! - retrucou ela, o olhar fulminante, e Harry amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por achá-la tão linda quando estava nervosa.

Ele não pensou em numa boa resposta rapidamente para dar a ela, já que se distraiu analisando como os olhos da garota contrastavam-se perfeitamente com seus cabelos, quando essa emitia aquele brilho desafiador. Abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes até Gina levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de vitória, eles estavam feito cães e gatos aquele sábado, pareciam Rony e Hermione.

-Aquele... Aquele bostinha 'tava dando em cima de você! - disse ele por fim, nervoso, os dentes cerrados, os punhos apertados, não sabia ao certo por que ficara tão chateado com o garoto, mas não suportava a idéia de Gina sozinha com ele fazendo um trabalho.Ela por sua vez levantou a outra sobrancelha, em sinal de surpresa.

-O que!? Harry, claro que não! Admito que o Tobias seja meio, como posso dizer...

-Convencido, irritante, um merda? Posso enumerar pra você!

-Harry chega! Pirou foi? Nem o conhece, ele só queria me ajudar com o trabalho! - disse ela perplexa.

-Sei muito bem o tipo de trabalho que ele imaginava fazer com você a noite!

-Um trabalho que por sinal é importantíssimo e que eu esqueci completamente por sua...

-Por minha causa?

-Não! Claro que não, por causa desses bilhetes idiotas pra Hermione... Estou simplesmente ferrada agora, o trabalho é enorme, complicado e importante, como vou fazê-lo até segunda... - disse ela, começando a se perder em pensamentos, possibilidades para ter chances de fazer o trabalho.

-Você não me ouviu? Eu irei te ajudar! - falou ele, como se aquilo encerrasse o problema e eles pudessem voltar a sorrir alegremente.

-Ah você? Harry, você vai me ajudar com o trabalho? Diga-me o que você sabe sobre aritmancia? - perguntou ela, seu índice de irritação subindo, Harry nem ao menos tinha aula de aritmancia.

-Bem... É algo com números, certo? - perguntou ele, encolhendo os ombros.

-Ai, esquece Harry... - disse Gina levantando-se e juntando alguns de seus cadernos, que trouxera apenas para fingir que ela e Harry iriam fazer algum trabalho - Vou ver se alcanço o Tobias pra pedir ajuda a ele e...

-Como é que é? - disse Harry, levantando-se de supetão, rápida e irritadamente, fazendo Gina assustar-se e olhar surpresa para ele - Você vai... Você disse... Disse que vai atrás daquele paspalho?

-Aquele paspalho, bostinha, ou um merda, como você aparentemente decidiu chamá-lo, é o melhor aluno de aritmancia do quarto ano! - disse ela, e foi como se Harry tivesse recebido uma bofetada na cara, talvez aquilo ferisse menos o seu ego.

-Ótimo! - disse ele, recolhendo seus livros e atirando-os violentamente em sua mochila, depois a jogando sobre as costas - Se você prefere a ele...

-Harry o que há com você?

-O que há comigo? O que há com você?

-Pare de ser infantil JÁ! - exigiu ela.

-Não estou sendo infantil! Estou querendo te proteger, você não vê?

-Não preciso que me proteja! Não sou uma garotinha indefesa! - gritou ela, não podia acreditar naquilo, não podia acreditar que estava gritando com Harry, que estava brigando com ele, 'POR QUÊ?' Estavam gritando um com o outro?

-Certo você não é! - berrou ele e ignorou totalmente Madame Pince totalmente escabelada e indignada com a gritaria dentro de sua biblioteca, entrementes vários estudantes pareciam realmente excitados com a briga.

-Não sou! Pare de repetir tudo que eu digo como se não significasse nada!

-Ótimo, então quando ele estiver te agarrando...

-Ele não vai me agarrar! - ela berrava, raiva, muita raiva, era o que estava sentindo, como ele poderia pensar isso, como?

-Correto! Não vai! É isso que ele quer! Só que você é cega pra ver...

-Quem é mais cego aqui? - gritou ela, muito, mas muito mais alto do que qualquer grito que quisesse dar, já estava passando dos limites.

Harry parou, não sabia ao certo o que Gina quis dizer, mas sentiu novamente pior do que se tivesse recebido um soco no rosto, ele não tinha intenção de gritar com ela, nunca em toda a sua vida queria gritar com ela, Gina era especial demais para se barrar em seus ouvidos, mas a simples idéia de ela ir procurar um outro, que estava visivelmente interessado nela, para 'ajudá-la' em seu trabalho o tirou do sério e foi com a voz fraca como se implorasse que ela entendesse que ele disse:

-Ele só está querendo dar em cima de você!

-E o que te importa a minha vida? - perguntou ela friamente, antes que pudesse refrear a resposta que lhe veio à boca, antes que pudesse pensar em algo para se dizer ela viu o olhar triste no rosto de Harry e entendeu por que ele estivera berrando com ela durante aqueles minutos.

-Tem razão, não tenho nada com a sua vida, não sou importante nela, não é mesmo? - disse ele triste e decididamente, enquanto todos na biblioteca prendiam a respiração e até mesmo Madame Pince pareceu interessada na discussão após algum tempo - Divirta-se com seu trabalho de aritmancia então!

Gina acompanhou-o com o olhar sair da biblioteca, intempestivo, pensou se não seria melhor ir atrás dele e até mesmo sufocou o nome de Harry em sua garganta quando ele saiu. Ficou parada, imóvel, enraivecida, confusa, triste e por mais que lutasse contra, feliz, inexplicavelmente feliz pela reação de Harry, ele sentira ciúmes dela, sentira realmente ciúmes de Gina e sorrir por dentro era pouco demais pra ela, que esboçou um fraco sorriso no rosto, quando juntou novamente os cadernos e saiu da biblioteca sobre os olhares severos de Madame Pince e ansiosos de alguns estudantes, sabia que essa discussão iria lhe render dores de cabeça e muitos boatos, mas por hora livrou-se daqueles pensamentos e dirigiu-se a Torre da Grifinória, onde sabia que a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, não só de aritmancia como de outras matérias, a ajudaria com seu trabalho.

Harry chegou à sala comunal da grifinória totalmente irritado, não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhar para Rony e Hermione que estavam praticamente na frente dele, subiu para os dormitórios batendo os pés e todos puderam ouvir o sonoro 'POFT' que a porta do quarto fez quando ele a bateu.

-Melhor você ir falar com ele... – disse Hermione a Rony.

-E por que eu? – perguntou ele, obviamente não estava muito disposto a ir perturbar Harry de mau humor, provavelmente seria acertado por algo afiado na cabeça.

-Por que você é o melhor amigo dele, oras... – retorquiu Hermione em tom mandão, revirando os olhos.

Rony subiu até os dormitórios arrastando os pés, era evidente que Harry estava louco da vida e ele realmente não estava a fim de saber o motivo de tanta irritação, por que quando Harry estava irritado podia-se esperar uma chuva de berros.

Harry, no entanto, assim que entrou no dormitório e tentou arremessar a porta no campo de quadribol, jogou a mochila no chão com violência e atirou-se na cama fechando o cortinado, o zumbido em seus ouvidos, que havia começado assim que Tobias McDonald havia entrado na biblioteca, ainda não havia desaparecido. Mas afinal de contas quem era aquele sujeito, que surgiu Deus sabe de onde e começou a dar em cima de Gina? Ele não sabia por que ficara tão irritado, não sabia em primeiro lugar por que havia dito que Gina não precisava de ajuda e nem por que havia se levantado e peitado um sujeito muito mais alto e mais forte que ele, só sabia que todas as vezes que conseguiu visualizar flashs de Gina e o talzinho fazendo o trabalho juntos seu estomago revirava de raiva. Pra ele a resposta mais obvia e mais sensata naquele momento é que estava sentindo uma espécie de carinho super protetor, semelhante àquele que Rony e os outros irmãos de Gina sentem por ela, sim, era isso, só podia ser isso. Não, ele não deixaria nenhum daqueles flashs ocorrerem realmente, não deixaria aquele idiota se aproximar da sua... Sua... Sua amiga. Isso! Era isso que Gina era, sua amiga, não deixaria aquele idiota se aproximar de sua amiga! E tomado por um impulso ele pulou da cama e afastou o cortinado, dando de cara com o rosto vermelho, assustado e surpreso de Rony.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry, perplexo, notando que Rony estava quase dentro do seu cortinado.

-Eu... Ah... Hermione pediu pra vir ver se você estava bem...

-Estou ótimo! – disse Harry, um pouco rude e um pouco feliz, se é que isso era possível, dirigindo-se a porta.

-E onde é que você vai? – perguntou Rony, perplexo que Harry saísse sem lhe dar atenção e o mais surpreendente, que não tenha despejado sua raiva nele.

-A biblioteca! – berrou ele, já nas escadas.

Quando desceu ao salão comunal viu que Gina estava sentada a uma mesa com Hermione, decidiu não ir falar com ela, era melhor esfriar a cabeça, principalmente depois que seu olhar se cruzou com o tal Tobias, que estava rodeado por uma turminha do quarto ano, todos dando gostosas risadas. Desviando o olhar, se não provavelmente pularia no pescoço do rapaz ali mesmo, pra que ele tirasse de uma vez por todas aquele sorriso falso e irritante do rosto, Harry dirigiu-se ao buraco do retrato sentindo o olhar de alguém em suas costas e quando olhou para trás percebeu os orbes castanhos de Gina fitando-o de um jeito estranho, mas logo ela voltou a sua conversa com Hermione.

Harry passou a tarde toda na biblioteca, sozinho, na sessão de aritmancia, lendo todos os livros que podia, sentiu-se como uma Hermione em versão masculina e de óculos, foi como uma terapia pra ele, além de aprender algo sobre a matéria, também serviu pra que ele diminuísse sua raiva e que tentasse colocar a cabeça no lugar. Quando reparou que o sol já se punha ele recolheu a maior parte dos livros que pode, a maioria referente ao assunto do trabalho de Gina, isso certamente a ajudaria. Não conseguiu sair da biblioteca antes de organizar cada livro que tinha jogado sobre a mesa, Madame Pince estava realmente irritada com ele pelo showzinho que ele e Gina haviam dado de manhã. Depois que organizou cada livro em seu lugar e achou realmente um milagre que a bibliotecária não o obrigasse a tirar o pó de cada uma das prateleiras, ele rumou para a torre da grifinória.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer à sala comunal estava deserta, exceto por uma certa ruiva sentada em um tapete perto da lareira. Os cabelos presos displicentemente em um rabo de cavalo alto, com algumas mechas vermelhas caindo em sua face, já estava de pijama e tinha a testa franzida para um longo rolo de pergaminho em que fazia anotações. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir para a figura de Gina, ali sentada, fazendo seu trabalho, agora ela parara de escrever, estava lendo o que fizera até ali, rolando, com uma das mãos, a pena que usava e com a outra enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos.

Ele aproximou-se dela lentamente, os braços cheios de livros e quando sentou-se ao seu lado, a garota sobressaltou-se e olhou assustada pra ele, levando uma das mãos ao peito e sussurrando:

-Harry! Quer me matar de susto?

-Desculpe... – disse ele depositando os livros no chão, ao lado deles.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ela olhando para os livros.

-Livros! – disse sorrindo.

-Bobo, sei que são livros, mas pra que os trouxe? Todos eles...

-Eu disse que te ajudaria com seu trabalho... – disse ele sem encará-la.

-Harry... Não... Não precisava se incomodar... Você nem sabe direito sobre aritmancia e...

-Andei lendo! – cortou ele, levantando os olhos e encontrando os dela, Gina sorriu aquele sorriso tímido que só ela sabia dar, aquele que poderia alcançar até mesmo as estrelas mais distantes – Me desculpe por ter gritado com você na biblioteca, eu não queria... Não queria mesmo, nunca gritaria com você...

-Certo... – disse ela, zonza, a voz falhando, totalmente hipnotizada pelos olhos dele – E me desculpe também, por dizer que minha vida não te importava... Quer dizer... Espero que importe... Não... Quer dizer... Você... Você é muito importante na minha vida... – ela balbuciava desviando do olhar penetrante dele.

-Gina... – ele chamou e instantaneamente ela voltou a fita-lo com intensidade – Quero que saiba de uma coisa... Eu não te acho fraca e incapaz de cuidar de si mesma... Eu te acho forte, a garota mais forte que já conheci e às vezes sinto até inveja da sua força, por que gostaria de ter semelhante... Você é quem me da força sabe... É de você que tiro forças pra continuar, é meu alicerce...

Ela simplesmente não disse nada, não havia palavras pra se dizer, ele já havia dito todas que ela precisava ouvir, sim ele a entendia e a idéia dela ser um porto seguro para ele era tão reconfortante que não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar os braços envolta do pescoço dele e abraçá-lo como nunca havia abraçado antes.

-Obrigado... – sussurrou.

-Eu é que te agradeço por estar sempre aqui pra mim... – disse Harry, a abraçando com a mesma intensidade que ela o abraçava.

-E eu vou estar sempre... Sempre que precisar, esta bem? – ela disse, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry apenas acariciava os cabelos dela, sentindo que não poderia, de maneira alguma, se sentir melhor do que estava naquele momento, toda a irritação, toda a dor, tudo que o estava afligindo sumiu com o simples abraço de Gina.

Seria errado contar o tempo que os dois ficaram abraçados em minutos, por que seria impossível dizer quantos minutos aquele abraço durou, ele apenas acabou por causa da batida de uma porta, que os sobressaltou. Hermione descia alegremente as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Eu disse que guardava um livro de aritmancia comigo Gina, eu disse... – veio falando ela e parou de supetão, quase escorregando no ultimo degrau, olhando de Harry pra Gina, que mesmo com o susto ainda não tinham se soltado completamente do abraço – Errr... Oi Harry! Não sabia que estava aqui! – completou ela sem jeito.

-Éh... – disse Harry, afastando-se um pouco de Gina, o coração acelerado – Eu cheguei agora a pouco... Fui à biblioteca pegar estes livros pra Gina...

Gina apenas folheava um dos livros que Harry trouxera, o rosto estava num tom rosado, bem próximo ao vermelho e agora que Harry olhava para os pergaminhos no chão reconheceu-os como alguns sendo anotações de Hermione e outros de Gina e então o entendimento finalmente o alcançou.

-Então... Está ajudando a Gina com o trabalho Mione? – perguntou ele sem jeito, olhando pra Hermione que ainda parecia uma estatua no pé da escada, visivelmente constrangida.

-'To sim... – disse ela, forçando um sorriso e caminhando até eles, sentando-se ao lado de Gina – Coloquei a maior parte dos estudantes dentro de seus dormitórios pra podermos trabalhar com um pouco de paz... Subi agora pouco pra tentar encontrar este livro, mas parece que você conseguiu alguns mais úteis...

-Éhh... – disse ele olhando para os pés, as bochechas corando levemente – Bom... Se é você quem vai ajudar a Gina eu não tenho com o que me preocupar... Não... Quer dizer... Eu bem... Eu não tenho como ajudar... – gaguejou ele rindo sem graça e sentindo o olhar das garotas nele, levantou-se torcendo as mãos – Bem eu... Eu vou me deitar... Até... Até amanhã!

Gina e Hermione acompanharam Harry com o olhar enquanto ele se dirigia para o dormitório masculino e apenas quando ouviram o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando foi que caíram na gargalhada.

-Ok, ok... – dizia Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – O que foi esse 'então eu não tenho com o que me preocupar'? – completou ela imitando quase que perfeitamente o tom desajeitado que Harry usou ao dizer a frase.

-Eu disse... Eu disse... – tentava Gina lutando para controlar o riso – Disse que ele tinha ficado com ciúmes do Tobias...

-Convenhamos Gina, quem não ficaria com ciúmes do Tobias? – respondeu Hermione, já recuperada do riso.

-Eu não tive muita certeza se realmente eram ciúmes...

-E o que mais seria?

-A voz dele fica soando na minha cabeça Hermione, 'a Gina é uma irmã pra mim', desde aquele dia na biblioteca, não saí sabe, mesmo que às vezes as atitudes dele mostrem outras coisas... E se na verdade ele não teve ciúmes coisa nenhuma, se só estava dando uma de irmão mais velho super protetor? Esse é o tipo de coisa babaca que o Rony faria...

-Não acho que ele tenha se trancado na biblioteca a tarde toda e tenha aprendido aritmancia só por ser super protetor Gina...

Gina sorriu, com uma expressão cansada no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carinhosa enquanto contemplava os livros que Harry trouxera...

-Olha só quantos livros! E ele pegou tudo isso só pro meu trabalho...

-Às vezes acho o Harry meio exagerado – falou Hermione, também pousando o olhar sobre os livros – Me lembro quando ele pegou montes e montes de comida pra você...

-Foi realmente fofo da parte dele...

-Correto... Então vamos fazer algo de útil com todos esses livros que o Harry pegou nesse ato 'fofo' enquanto você desembucha Gininha... – disse Hermione com um sorriso maroto se formando nos lábios – Pode me contar os detalhes daquele momento 'abraço' que eu estraguei...

Gina corou no mínimo até as pontas dos dedos dos pés e vendo que não tinha saída relatou cada suspiro que deu nos braços de Harry Potter enquanto faziam o trabalho. Elas ficaram até tarde terminando o dever e conversando coisas que apenas garotas conversavam entre si.

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino dos garotos do quinto ano Harry Potter estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, o cortinado fechado, enquanto redigia um bilhete de amor de um certo Admirador Encantado enquanto mantinha seus pensamentos em uma certa ruiva e nos momentos em que a teve em seus braços, aquilo era inspiração suficiente para escrever uns trinta rolos de pergaminho. Embora sua cabeça estivesse numa total bagunça, pois quando estava distante de Gina ele podia afirmar com total certeza que ela era como uma irmã mais nova pra ele, porém quando se aproximava da garota algo nela o entorpecia, o fazia não pensar e apenas desejar tê-la mais junto de si... E foi com os pensamentos em Gina que ele adormeceu naquela noite.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordara alegremente, seus sonhos povoados por sua melhor amiga, seu sorriso e seu cheiro floral. Notando que havia dormido sobre um pergaminho foi com um urro de felicidade que percebeu que havia conseguido terminar de escrever o bilhete para Hermione.

Desceu apressado para salão principal a fim de encontrar Gina e mostrar-lhe o bilhete, foi quando estava relendo a pequena carta que trombou com alguém, derrubando todos os livros que a garota a sua frente levava nos braços e praticamente derrubando a mesma, levantando os olhos do pergaminho ele reconheceu Cho.

-Cho me desculpe... – disse ele abaixando-se imediatamente para ajudá-la a recolher os livros.

-Não... A culpa foi minha... – disse ela docemente, enquanto sorria e tocava propositalmente a mão de Harry, obsevando-o ficar vermelho, ela alargou o sorriso – Não temos nos falado muito não é?

-Éhh – disse Harry distraído, o toque de Cho havia mexido com ele – Estou meio atolado sabe... Ano dos NOM's...

-Ahh... Sei... Mas você parece ter tempo pra outras pessoas...

Harry riu uma risada totalmente sem graça e um tanto forçada, pois não sabia o que dizer, lembrou-se que perto de Gina não precisava de risadas forçadas, sempre sabia o que dizer a ela, a garota nunca o encurralava com aquele tipo de insinuação.

Vendo que Harry não respondia, Cho apanhou os últimos livros do chão e levantou-se um tanto chateada, mas forçando um sorriso e um tom amável:

-Bem eu já vou... Tenho que levar estes livros para a biblioteca, espero que a gente se esbarre pelos corredores mais vezes, ou que você simplesmente venha falar comigo e me chamar pra sair...

E dizendo isso ela saiu pelo corredor deixando Harry um tanto atônito, recuperando-se do encontro com Cho ele lembrou-se por que estava ali e foi novamente tomado pela expectativa. Alcançando o salão principal Harry ficou feliz em constatar que apenas Gina estava tomando o café, correu alegremente até ela, dando-lhe um beijo enormemente estalado na bochecha, fazendo-a corar furiosamente e metade da mesa da grifinória virar para olhar os dois. Ignorando os olhares dos colegas ou o rubor no rosto de Gina ele sentou-se ao lado dela e estendeu-lhe o bilhete.

-Só precisa de um feitiço para modificar a letra! – declarou Harry servindo-se de ovos com bacon canadense e um copo de suco de abóbora.

Gina correu os olhos pelo pergaminho e rapidamente um grande sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e Harry percebeu aquele brilho de expectativa e satisfação nos olhos da amiga.

-Está ótima! – disse ela largando a colher dentro do prato de cereal – Como conseguiu fazer sozinho, você tinha me dito que era uma droga com essas coisas?

-Bem, digamos que eu tive uma ótima inspiração ontem à noite! – disse ele com um sorriso maroto e levando uma colher de seus ovos com bacon a boca.

-Bem e quando vamos entregar? – disse Gina, tentando por tudo que era mais sagrado ignorar o rubor que subia-lhe pelo pescoço, ela havia sido a inspiração dele ou tinha ouvido errado?

-Estive pensando em entregar amanhã no café... O que você acha? E também poderíamos ir até as estufas e pegar umas flores pra acompanhar o bilhete...

-É uma excelente idéia Harry! – disse Gina em tom surpreso mesclado com o de expectativa – Então vamos tomar café o mais rápido possível e descer para as estufas antes que Rony e Hermione apareçam por aqui, por que acredite meu estoque de desculpas esfarrapadas já se acabou...

-Certo, então vou ao dormitório pegar a capa da invisibilidade pra ninguém nos ver e ai descemos para as estufas...

Gina concordou com a cabeça e o mais rápido e mais discretamente que puderam eles subiram aos dormitórios sem serem vistos, apanharam a capa e desceram até as estufas; A ruiva insistia que Harry escolhesse as flores ('deve parecer que um garoto as escolheu') enquanto ela lançava feitiços para modificar a caligrafia de Harry no bilhete e também começava a enfeitá-lo com alguns coraçõezinhos vermelhos, deixando as letras douradas pra dar um contraste bem grifinório ao pergaminho. Harry escolheu vários tipos de flores, as que ele julgou mais belas, algumas ele nunca havia visto na vida, mas que achou extremamente bonitas e outras muito comuns em jardins trouxas como os da tia Petúnia.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Gina terminava de arrumar o buquê em um belo arranjo e Harry achou que não havia como nenhuma garota na face da Terra, sendo ela bruxa ou não, não gostar daquelas flores.

-E então o que acha? - perguntava Gina exibindo o buquê.

-Você leva jeito... Ficou realmente bonito... - falou ele admirando as flores.

-Devo admitir que você também tem sua parcela de crédito, são flores realmente bonitas.

Quando ouviram um barulho próximo à porta resolveram que já era hora de subir para o almoço, afinal haviam passado à manhã inteira de domingo trancados na estufa, os amigos já deveriam estar loucos atrás dos dois, apertaram-se debaixo da capa e dirigiram-se ao castelo, entrementes Gina tentava não ficar vermelha por estar tão próxima a ele, já que o embrulho de flores estava realmente grande e ocupando bastante espaço.

-Como será que o Admirador Encantado deve entregar seu presente? - perguntou Harry, enquanto os dois cruzavam os jardins em direção ao saguão de entrada.

-Acho que deveríamos mandar via coruja, mas o Rony tem que estar na hora em que o presente chegar - disse Gina pensativa.

-Cuidarei para que ele esteja, enquanto você vai ao corujal está bem?

-Certo... Isso vai ser demais! - exclamou ela excitada.

Dirigindo-se cautelosamente a torre da grifinória e tomando o maior cuidado possível para não deixar os pés de fora da capa e nem esbarrar em ninguém no castelo, os dois subiram ao dormitório masculino onde embrulharam o buquê de flores junto com o bilhete na capa da invisibilidade e enfiaram debaixo da cama de Harry, assim seria impossível alguém achá-las.

Saindo do dormitório, um tanto aliviados, um tanto felizes, mas com indiscutíveis caras de culpa, os dois deram de cara com Rony, as orelhas vermelhas, a cara amarrada.

-Onde é que vocês estavam? - indagou ele, em tom exigente.

-Nós? Bem... Nós estávamos... - começou Harry.

-Aqui! - disse Gina rapidamente, fazendo Rony levantar as sobrancelhas.

-É mesmo? - disse Rony - Por que eu estava aqui agora a pouco e não vi nenhum de vocês...

-Fomos à biblioteca! - declarou Harry - Estivemos a manhã toda lá, vendo o resto daquele trabalho de aritmancia de Gina e depois viemos pra cá consultar um livro!

Rony ergueu mais ainda as sobrancelhas e Harry se pegou pensando até onde mais as sobrancelhas do amigo poderiam subir, era evidente que Rony não havia acreditado em nenhuma palavra que ele dissera, olhava de Harry para Gina, que mantinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, talvez por Harry ter conseguido inventar uma desculpa tão rápido, geralmente isso cabia a ela, mas como dissera no café, seu estoque de desculpas esfarrapadas haviam se esgotado.

-Sei... - Rony quebrou o silêncio, a descrença evidente em sua voz - Por que me disseram que vocês passaram a manhã toda trancados na estufa de herbologia número 4!

Harry engoliu em seco, mas sustentou o olhar de Rony, teve a impressão de que se quebrasse o contato visual com o amigo se trairia Gina por sua vez estava admirando o brilho que seus sapatos emitiam de acordo com a iluminação da sala comunal, Harry desejou que a amiga não fizesse aquilo.

Rony deu as costas aos dois, estava realmente irritado agora e ele tinha certeza que Hermione sabia de alguma coisa, todos estavam falando por suas costas e só havia uma pessoa em toda a Hogwarts que se compadecia de sua situação e lhe contava onde realmente sua irmãzinha e seu melhor amigo estiveram a manhã inteira e o principal, o que andaram fazendo durante esse tempo. Após descer apenas três degraus ele parou e disse, sem nem ao menos encarar Harry ou Gina, pois sabia que se olhasse para a cara mentirosa dos dois explodiria:

-Apenas lembre-se daquela conversa que tivemos há alguns meses Harry...

E dizendo isso tornou a descer e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Harry encostou-se no parapeito da escada e suspirou Gina o acompanhou:

-Ele acha que temos algum tipo de caso e não contamos nada a ele... - afirmou Gina, em tom cansado, no que Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça enquanto corria os olhos pela sala comunal abaixo deles, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Parvati Patil, que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, mas que logo desviou os olhos dos dele e também saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

-Acho que sei quem disse ao Rony que estávamos na estufa... - disse ele lentamente seguindo Parvati com o olhar.

-Argh! - fez Gina, fechando os punhos com raiva - Aquela... Aquela abelhuda não se cansa... Já foi encher a cabeça do Rony, qual é o problema dela afinal?

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

* * *

O café da manhã daquela segunda-feira gelada era mais que perfeita para o cartão e as flores do Admirador Encantado e estava prometendo grandes emoções!

Enquanto Harry (tentando não deixar transparecer a ansiedade) tomava seu suco de abóbora matinal acompanhado de Rony (totalmente carrancudo e insuportável, não dirigia a palavra a Harry e Hermione desde ontem à noite) e Hermione (indiferente e concentradissíma em seu Profeta Matutino), Gina (mais feliz e excitada do que Harry jamais a vira e por que não dizer, linda) havia ido ao corujal coberta pela capa da invisibilidade de Harry para despachar as flores e o bilhete para Hermione.

Após alguns minutos em que Harry apenas sorria para Cho na mesa da Corvinal (a garota agora parecia um poço de sorrisos para ele) e Rony lhe lançava olhares zangados e desprezíveis, Gina adentrou no salão sorrindo de orelha a orelha e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Bom dia! - disse ela em meio a sorrisos e pegando algumas torradas do prato de Harry, que apenas sorriu pra ela (o que deve ter deixado Cho no mínimo fula da vida) e murmurou um sonoro 'Ei' em tom de brincadeira, arrancando mais um sorriso arteiro de Gina e um olhar desgostoso de Rony.

-Bom dia - disse Hermione, olhando de Harry para Gina - Viu passarinho verde foi?

-Ahh... Acho que não, tive apenas uma boa noite de sono... - disse Gina, agora pegando o suco de abóbora de Harry e dando um grande gole, arrancando mais um 'Ei' dele, acompanhado por um 'Tem uma jarra cheia ali', ela limitou-se apenas a sorrir e dizer 'o seu tem um sabor melhor' e quando seu olhar encontrou o do irmão, aquele olhar fulminante e desaprovador, acompanhado de orelhas vermelhas e cara amarrada disse - Nossa Roniquinho, você quer assustar a quem com essa cara de quem cheirou bosta de dragão?

Rony limitou-se a lançar um olhar mortal a Gina, e por incrível que pudesse parecer não disse nenhuma palavra, permaneceu com os braços cruzados, a cara amarrada e, por Merlin, não havia tocado em seu café, havia realmente algo errado.

-Rony está com complexo de traição! - informou Hermione, a voz amarga e irônica, como se o estado de Rony fosse uma grande piada para ela, sem nem ao menos desgrudar os olhos do jornal - Acha que todos nós o estamos traindo e rindo pelas suas costas...

Harry já havia entendido o recado e foi obrigado a apertar o braço de Gina para que ela não dissesse nada e também para que ela não colocasse mais nem um dedo em suas torradas. Estava por demais evidente que Rony decidiu descontar sua raiva em Hermione, provavelmente suspeitava que a amiga estivesse acobertando o suposto romance de seu melhor amigo e sua irmãzinha, ele só esperava que toda essa raiva de Rony não pudesse interferir no plano do admirador secreto.

-E então, já decidiram o que vão fazer no natal? - perguntou Hermione, mas para quebrar o clima tenso que se formou entre eles após a informação do complexo de traição de Rony, do que para realmente saber o que todos iriam fazer no natal.

-Como assim 'já decidiram' Mione? - disse Gina, a meio caminho de surrupiar mais algumas torradas do prato de Harry - Vamos passar n'A Toca! Todos nós... Você e Harry também, mamãe quer a família toda reunida este ano, Gui e Carlinhos também viram e...

Mas Gina foi interrompida na missão de informar o cronograma de natal, pois neste exato momento o som do farfalhar de muitas assas adentrando no Salão Principal anunciava que o correio matinal havia chegado disfarçando o enorme sorriso que começava a surgir em seu rosto e observando Harry fazer o mesmo, Gina olhou para o teto, para onde vários outros estudantes olhavam e apontavam visivelmente entusiasmados por causa de uma bela coruja dourada que trazia um enorme e belo buquê de flores nas patas.

-Bela coruja... - sussurrou Harry, bem baixinho no ouvido de Gina, de modo que ninguém escutasse, e provocando vários arrepios nela, que apenas sorriu ao virar-se pra ele e encontrar seus olhos tão próximos aos dela, os dois hipnotizaram-se novamente pelo olhar um do outro e quando estavam novamente nariz a nariz foram sobressaltados pela coruja dourada que pousou a frete deles. Rapidamente se afastando assustados, os corações acelerados, olharam para Hermione, todos os olhares no salão principal estavam concentrados nela agora, inclusive o dos professores e Hermione só faltou ficar redonda pra ser confundida com um tomate, de tão vermelha que estava.

-Mas o que? - sussurrou ela, assustada, perplexa, a voz falhando, e olhou para Rony instantaneamente, esperando alguma reação do tipo 'presente pra você', que não veio, ele tinha a mesma expressão surpresa que todos no salão - Deve... Deve ter havido algum engano... - gaguejou ela enquanto esticava as mãos tremulas para as flores, a fim de pegar o cartão e confirmar se as flores eram mesmo para ela.

Harry e Gina tentavam ao máximo fazer caras de surpresa, curiosidade, inocência, de quem não sabia de nada ou o que quer que fosse apenas queriam fazer com que as expressões satisfeitas sumissem de seus rostos, mas estava realmente difícil conter a risada já que Hermione estava totalmente encabulada e Rony fuzilava as flores com o olhar.

Quando finalmente e depois de tremer muito, Hermione retirou o cartão de dentro das flores, fazendo o salão inteiro prender a respiração, viu seu nome no envelope, em grandes letras garrafais escrito com tinta vermelha. Ela olhou apavorada para Gina e limpou a garganta:

-São pra mim!

Gina, segurando-se na risada e tentando manter a voz numa falsa ansiedade, disse:

-E de quem são?

Entrementes, Rony parecia que a qualquer momento lançaria fogo pelos olhos e tostaria as flores de Hermione.

Ainda com os dedos trêmulos, Hermione abriu o cartão, a letra dentro dele era inconfundivelmente masculina, embora fosse caprichosa, estava num tom dourado em perfeito contraste com os muitos coraçõezinhos vermelhos que enfeitavam o cartão. Conforme ia correndo os olhos por cada linha do pergaminho suas bochechas, se é que ainda era possível, foram assumindo um tom mais vermelho, enquanto um fraco, mas sincero sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

-O que diz ai? - perguntou Harry, com falsa curiosidade.

-Tenho... Tenho... Tenho um admirador... - disse Hermione, estupefata, o olhar surpreso, fitando todo o salão principal como se de repente alguém fosse pular sobre a mesa da grifinória e dizer 'Ei, sou seu admirador secreto!'.

-Me deixa ver isso! - disse Rony avançando sobre o bilhete, as orelhas vermelhas.

-Não... Não Ronald, por favor... - pedia Hermione tentando esconder o bilhete, mas o ruivo já o havia pegado e a cada linha que os olhos de Rony alcançavam iam se tornando mais estreitos e suas orelhas já pareciam estar em chamas.

-Que... Que... Mas que filho da mãe! - sussurrou Rony quando acabara de ler.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se cúmplices, segurando os sorrisos de satisfação, Rony estava mordido de ciúmes.

-O que? - perguntou Hermione.

-Nada! - disse ele, atirando o bilhete com violência em cima da mesa, jogando a mochila sobre as costas e saindo da frente dos amigos.

-Acho que alguém está com ciúmes! - afirmou Gina suficientemente alto para que Rony ouvisse, ele e todo o salão principal.

E Harry viu com imensa surpresa e satisfação um sorriso tímido nascer no rosto ruborizado de Hermione, e uma pequena crise de ciúmes proporcionada por Rony, e enquanto Gina insistia em roubar suas torradas, Harry também percebeu o olhar cobiçoso de Parvati Patil em direção as flores de Hermione.

* * *

_N/A: Outra N/A, vcs naum devem estar mais aguentando, ahuauahahuhaahuha, enfim, meninas eu amei escrever esse capitulo, acho que foi o melhor que eu fiz até agora - [olhos mto brilhantes aki uahahuahuahuahu, bem eu adorei aquela briguinha H/G, bem casal memso sabem, putz fikou demais, eu me inspirei em mim mesma pra escrever as falas da Gina sabe... Ela não perde numa discusão, tem que dar a ultima palavra, huahuauhahuhua, adorei e óhhh meu deus quem não deu pulinhos com o Harry de mordendo de ciumes????? ahuahuahuauhuhauhauhauha, bom eu vou falar mais do Tobias McDonald Principe Encantado de Qualquer Garota no próximo capitulo, não se preocupem ele ainda vai dar mta dor de cabeça pro Harry, ahuauhahuahuahuuhahua... Outro ponto, achei realmente lindo o pedido de desculpas e esclarecendo, Harry diz pra Gina que axa ela forte pq na biblioteca ele fica ironiozando que ela não sabe se cuidar sozinha, não sei se isso deu pra reparar, achei que fikou meio apagado mas foi isso que eu quis dizer, ahahuauhhauhuahu, deixa eu ver o que mais, ahhh o titulo, deu pra perceber que ele tem duplo sentido? Não? Eu sabia q naum, ahauhuauhahuauha, entaum ele tem duplo sentido é o admirador, mas naum se refere apenas ao admirador secreto da Mione e sim tbm ao admirador da Gina, que é o Tobias, sacaram? ahuhuuhauhauhauhauhauha, outra coisa, o barulho que se ouve na porta da estufa é a Parvati espionando o Harry e a Gina ok? Eu vou encaizar tudo nos próximos capitulos e ai vcs vaum entender a finalidade de ela sempre estar espionando os dois, pq naum é só de abelhuda naum viu gente D _

_Agora comentando akela parte dos roubos de torradas - acrescentei essa parte na revisão, axei que fikou taum fofo, ahuauhahuauhuhauha, e ahhh o Rony com ciumes da Mione fikou taum legal tbm, ahuauhauhuahauhuhauhauh akela 'que.. que... mas q filho da mãe!' ADOREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII', ahuauhuhauhauhauhauhauhahauuhaa, certo vcs ja viram como eu amei esse capitulo neah, entaum chega de bla bla bla, quando eu começo a falar, ou melhor, a digitar não paro mais, então vamos as respostas das reviews:_

_**Familia Santos**__ ahhhh tbm odeio a Cho, mas preciso usar ela por enquanto, naum se preocupe a vacona vai ter o que merece ok? huauhauhauhauhauh, vlw pela força e por comentar na fic, isso é realmente um incentivo pra mim continuar escrevendo -_

_**Juli-chan**__ Muáaaaa? Má? Magina, ahuahuhuauhauhauhauhauh, pode deixar q eu vou tentar att a fic com mais frequencia D vlwww por comentar e att suas fics viu...huahuauhahuhauhua_

_**Raquel Mello**__ Ahh sim, eu postei ela primeiro na floreios pq eu num sabia mexer aki xD ahuahuuhahuahuhauhau, mas agora eu to att nos dois sites embora aki eu de uma caprixadinha a mais, ahuaahuahuahuhuhua, ahhhh eu tbm amei o Harry preocupadinho com a Gina, agora nesse cap. foi o ciume... muohahahahahhahahaha_

_**Sophia.DiLUA**__ ahhh nem me fale, são as musicas que trazem os meus capitulos a luz sabia, por exemplo to escutando uma musica e do nada vem os flashs da fic na minha cabeça, como se tudo fosse um clipe sabe, ai sai, ahuauhahuuhahua, a musica desse capitulo é minha preferida, amo essa musica é lindaaaaaaaaaa D_

_**Mai Amekan**__ Vixiiiiiiii, vc num viu nada, Rony vai fikar mais tapado ainda com o passar dos capitulos, aguarde, mas no final todos conmheceram os motivos q ele tem, ahuahuahuhuauhahu, sim sim, vamos dar uns pedalas no Rony e no Harry, eu devo admitir q queria mto ser o Alan Rickman em GoF pra dar akeles pedalas neles, auhahuauhahuuhahuau_

_**TheBlueMemory**__ Garota tem certeza q vc naum é a Jean Grey???? ahuahuhauuhahua, pq vc leu meus pensamentos, ahuauhauhuhauh, eu aj tava planejando os ciumes em dose dupla pra esse capitulo e UAU vc pensou nos ciumes duplos, ahuahuahhuahua, sim sim, Harry precisa limpar as lentes naum é memso, calma q ele consegue, ahuahuauhauhhuau e ahhh minha Gina é bem assim mesmo, ela chora sim, como toda garota chora quando ama, mas ela é forte e naum permite q ninguem a veja chorando afinal d econtas ela foi criada junto com 6 irmãos, se ela fosse chorar por tudo coitada xDDD ahuauhahuuahuahuaua_

_**avie potter**__ Deussssssssss KD vc? Minha beta sumiu, ahuauhahuauhauhauhhuahua, desde akela conversa no msn hein, nem vi sinal de vida, num te mandei o capitulo pq tinha um pouco de pressa pra postar por causa do atraso, mas vê se aparece, ahuahuauhahu, que ai eu te mando o 5 pra vc betar D_

_**suicidepotion**__ e encontramos outra Jean Grey por aki, ahuahuahuahuuhahuahua, calma q o Harry vai conhecer a verdadeira Cho, é como dizem, a gente só aprende quebrando a cara e ele vai quebrar a dele pra descobrir quem akela galinha é de verdade xDDD ahuahuauhuhauhauhahu e ahhh o beijo, mta calma nessa hora, acho que o beijo vai demorar um pouco, eu inseri mais uns 3 capitulos na fic, mas ele virá, o beijo vira e vcs vaummmm amarrrrrrr, pq eu amei qundo visualizei ele na minah cabecinha... ahuahuuhahuauhahuauhahuauhhauhua_

_**Luca lovegood**__ Por ultimo mas não menos importante, ÑÃO MESMO!, dona Luca, que óhhh mewwww deusss ta me empurrando pra escrever os capitulos, ahuauhauhahuuha, sem brincadeira é vc q ta me cobrando, memso naum podendo mandar reviews aki vai lá no meu orkut deixar uns scraps cobrando mesmo os capitulos, entaum kero te agradecer pelo interesse e me desculpar mesmoooooo pelo atraso, mas naum foi por maldade, foram as drogas dos imprevistos /_

_Ufaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, falei demais neah, isso ta enorme, entaum só mais uma ultima coisa, quem puder ir la no youtube e ver o video dessa musica, que é o tema do capitulo What Hurts The Most do Rascal Flatts, vá, pq a musica é linderrimaaaaaaaaaa, eu morro ouvindo ela, e aposto q vcs vaum amar... D_

_Certo, beijooo pra todo mundo que ta acompanhando a fic, praqueles q tem medo o butãozinho roxo tbm viu, ahuahuhauhuahuahu, mas naum deixem de mandar reviews pq elas são o q me empurram pra continuar escrevendo, quando vcs dizem 'tua fic ta otima e não pare de escrever' é um super incentivo, vcs naum tem noção, entaum obrigado, continuem comentando, dando sugestões, criticas construtiva por favor, ninguem merece as destrutivas, ahuahuahuahhuahu, podem tentar adivinhar o q vai acontecer nos proximos caps e etc D O próximo vem, provavelmente, mas naum tenhu certeza no dia 10/12 e ahhh to planejando uma short de natal, entaum pode ser q demore um pouco _

_Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Flores do Meu Jardimmmmmm_

_Obrigada_

_**PAM**_


	6. Definindo Pares

_**N/A:** Coisinha rápida antes de começar, gentem quem quiser conferir os videos das musicas que eu coloco como tema dos capitulos é só ir no meu profile q eu coloco tudinhu lá ok? E ahh eu consegui hospedar a capa q eu fiz pra fic, entaum lá no meu profile da pra ver ela tbm. Desculpem a demora mas eu fiz o melhor com esse capitulo, já q naum era nem pra ele existir, na verdade ele era um pedaço do capitulo 6, q é o capitulo de natal, mas eu resolvi desmembra-lo pro 6 num fikar gigante e eu até axei q esse capitulo ia fikar mirradinhu sabem, mas eu acabei me empolgando e ele ta enorme e maravilhoso, amei esse capitulo, espero que gostem D_

_

* * *

_

_Música: You - Switchfoot_

**Capitulo 5 - Definindo Pares**

Nas semanas seguintes não houve um só dia em que Hermione não recebesse pelo menos um bilhete de seu Admirador secreto. Apesar de quase sempre ficar muito envergonhada por conta dos cartões, Hermione também estava visivelmente mais feliz, e isso, achava Harry, era referente aos constantes ataques de ciúmes de Rony. Porém, agora quase todo dia Harry era encurralado em algum corredor por Cho Chang, mas parecia não haver muito assunto entre os dois, pois não trocavam mais do que quatro palavras. Enquanto isso, Harry tentava o máximo possível não deixar Gina sozinha. Ele não sabia se foi o 'choque' de ver a garota ser cantada descarada mente por Tobias McDonald que o fez abrir os olhos, mas agora percebia o numero impressionante de garotos que viravam a cabeça para ver Gina passar e isso definitivamente não o agradava nem um pouco, portanto sempre que podia colava na garota mantendo sempre o mínimo se distancia possível entre eles, pra ver se assim, os marmanjos, que a fitavam como se olhassem pra uma coxa de frango profundamente suculenta, teriam algum tipo de respeito por ele impor a sua presença daquela maneira, mas os garotos de Hogwarts pareciam não ligar muito para esses pequenos detalhes da vida, como uma garota estar acompanhada ou não.

Assim o mês de dezembro chegou com grandes expectativas para o natal e uma possível baixa nos deveres. Foi numa manhã de quinta-feira, em que Harry esperava Gina na sala comunal (ele resolveu que não era seguro ela andar sozinha pelos corredores com os tarados de plantão a devorando com o olhar) para irem tomar o café, que ele percebeu um circulo formado por muitas estudantes excitadas em volta do quadro de avisos, entrementes alguns garotos saiam do meio do circulo cabisbaixos e alguns apavorados, murmurando coisas do tipo: 'outra vez não!' e 'será que já não bastou o do ano passado?'. Tomado de uma grande curiosidade Harry aproximou-se do quadro de avisos e por cima das cabeças das estudantes pode ver o grande cartaz roxo enfeitado com alguns desenhos de fogos de artifício trouxas, todos rosa e amarelo, e em letras grandes, laranjas e vermelhas estava escrito:

_**"BAILE DE ANO NOVO DE HOGWARTS"**_

_**LEVE SEU PAR**_

_**TRAJE A RIGOR**_

_**ALUNOS A PARTIR DO 4º ANO**_

_**SABADO 31/12 ÀS 20:00 h.**_

_**SALÃO PRINCIPAL**_

Suas entranhas reviraram-se desconfortavelmente, o chão faltou sobre seus pés, 'não, outra vez não', ele pode entender as palavras dos outros garotos, 'não foi suficiente o do ano passado, pra que outro baile idiota?', enquanto a cor sumia de seu rosto e o pavor de ter que chamar uma garota para o baile se instalou em seus olhos ele só pode murmurar, mas para si do que para qualquer outro:

-Mas que merda!

-E não é? - disse um sextanista ali próximo - Ainda tenho pesadelos com o Baile de Inverno do ano passado...

O sextanista afastou-se parecendo atordoado, enquanto Harry ainda fitava o cartaz roxo com pânico no olhar, as entranhas ainda dançando uma conga 'Ora, pare de drama!' ele ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça, pra que afinal de contas Dumbledore havia inventado outro baile.

-Legal não é? - disse a voz de Gina a seu lado, ele virou para olhá-la, já lhe diria o que era legal, mas deparou-se com uma Gina tão sorridente, com metade dos cabelos ruivos presos, a outra metade solta, caindo sobre seus ombros, as franjas longas de lado, Harry nunca havia visto Gina fazer algo assim com o cabelo, ou talvez nunca tivesse reparado, mas achou que naquele dia ela havia se superado, estava mais linda do que de costume, com aquele sorriso radiante que fazia com que o pânico pouco a pouco fosse sumindo, só pôde sorrir de volta pra ela depois do choque do baile - E ai, já sabe quem quer convidar? - completou Gina sorrindo.

Por algum motivo ainda não havia passado pela cabeça de Harry o nome de alguma garota que quisesse convidar, ainda estava se recuperando do susto que foi saber que haveria outro baile, mas agora que Gina lhe perguntara, surpreendentemente, para ele é claro, o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça foi _GINA_! Claro que era Gina, ela estava parada ali na frente dele, mas bonita do que nunca, exibindo aquele sorriso, é normal que tenha pensado nela, isso não quer dizer que é ela que ele queira levar ao baile.

-Não, ninguém ainda... - mentiu ele.

-Ah... - fez ela, parecendo decepcionada, mas logo alterou o tom de sua voz para o mesmo feliz de antes - Sabe... Esse baile é perfeito para os nossos planos!

-É!? - perguntou Harry, não conseguia pensar em nada de bom que um novo baile pudesse trazer.

-Claro! - disse ela, empolgada - É a nossa chance de jogar Hermione nos braços de Rony de uma vez por todas!

Harry começava a entender agora, um sorrisinho se formava em seus lábios, pouco a pouco ia acompanhando o raciocínio de Gina.

-Escute. - falou ela puxando-o pelo braço, para longe da muvuca de estudantes e baixando o tom de voz - Temos que fazer com que Rony convide a Hermione.

-Não vai ser fácil Gina... - começou Harry.

-Pare de ser pessimista! - falou ela, sorrindo - Claro que vai ser fácil, é o velho método de manipular a mente deles entende? Será mais fácil do que imagina, você tenta convencer o Rony a convidar a Mione, estimula ele sabe, faça-o ter certeza de que ela aceitará quando ele convidar e eu vou fazer de tudo para Hermione não aceitar o convite de ninguém, também fazendo-a acreditar que o Rony vai convidá-la, entendeu?

* * *

Não foi tão fácil como Gina previra, Hermione teimava que Rony jamais a convidaria, mas mesmo assim Gina conseguiu que ela não aceitasse nenhum convite, e Rony por sua vez teimava que Hermione jamais o aceitaria, e não tinha coragem de convidar qualquer outra garota. Entrementes toda vez que um garoto se aproximava de Gina para convidá-la, Harry lançava-lhe um olhar tão assassino que a maior parte dos garotos não conseguia nem abrir a boca e enquanto isso Gina tratava de não deixar Harry ser encurralado em nenhum corredor por Cho Chang, já que a corvinal estava literalmente doidinha para que Harry a convidasse, sempre lançando indiretas e olhares, onde Harry apenas sorria sem graça, sem certeza se realmente queria levar Cho ao baile.

Depois de duas semanas as baixas nos deveres não aconteceram e Harry se viu na véspera de viajar para A Toca, no dia dezenove, de onde só retornaria no dia trinta, atolado de deveres e sem nenhum par para o baile, o que era de longe apavorante, após espantar dois garotos que se dirigiam a Gina, um sextanista da corvinal ('Mas que cara-de-pau, ele é velho demais, pedofilia é crime sabia? ') e um quartanista da Lufa-Lufa ('Você viu a cara dele, acho que era algum tipo de maníaco, não seria seguro Gina...'), ele enfrentava o olhar reprovador de Gina, que se divertia com Harry colocando os garotos pra correr, mas já estava ficando meio sem saída, já que nem Harry a chamava e nem deixava que nenhum outro a chamasse.

-Ultimo dia... Só falta mais esse... - suspirava Gina, na mesa da grifinória, após Harry ter espantado os garotos, achava que seria bom mudar de assunto, e agora havia virado hábito dela roubar as torradas de Harry, então ele enchia seu prato com o dobro das torradas e não se importava todas as vezes que uma das mãos da garota alcançava seu desjejum ou seu suco de abóbora.

-Espero que os professores peguem leve... - disse Harry.

-Haha... - fez Gina - Estou ferrada, tenho Bins, McGonnagall e Snape, em plena sexta-feira...

-Sinto por você - disse Fred sorrindo, ele acabava de se sentar ao lado de Harry.

-Temos Flitwick hoje - falou George, alargando o sorriso - Na certa vai nos dar uns joguinhos muito interessantes esse ano...

-Oun... - gemeu Gina, observando Rony e Hermione sentarem-se a frente deles.

-Nossa cara, você não vai caber nas vestes a rigor se continuar comendo desse tanto! - disse Rony apontando para o prato abarrotado de torradas de Harry.

-Não são só pra ele Roniquinho! - disse Gina, pegando uma das torradas do prato de Harry e fazendo-o sorrir - Além do mais, você come mais que isso e cabe em suas vestes, me diga, vai usar as mesmas do ano passado? - completou ela maldosamente, fazendo os gêmeos morrerem de rir e as orelhas de Rony pegarem fogo.

-Você é perversa Gina... - disse Harry segurando o riso - Rony tem novas vestes...

-Ah... - disse ela fingindo surpresa, em seguida puxando sua bolsa, sempre estava com a sensação de que se esquecia de algo. - Puxa vida! Esqueci o livro de poções... Já volto!

-Vou com você! - disse Harry levantando-se e indo atrás dela, não se arriscaria a deixar que nenhum garoto convidasse Gina.

Os dois se afastaram Fred, George, Hermione e Rony observaram-nos desaparecer pelas portas do salão.

-Ai tem! - disse Rony.

-Ah Roniquinho, os dois comem no mesmo prato, você ainda acha que ai tem? - falou Fred sarcástico.

-Não tem nada além do que vocês vêem suas mentes sujas... - falou Hermione olhando para o teto do salão, onde surgiam varias corujas com o correio, logo um cartão dourado, de seu admirador caiu em seu colo.

-Não os proteja Hermione... - falou George, sem dar atenção ao bilhete.

-Todos já sabem do caso sórdido! - completou Fred rindo e olhando de esguelha para Rony, que fulminava o envelope dourado nas mãos de Hermione.

* * *

-Acabou! - Gina levantava as mãos para o céu enquanto ela e Harry caminhavam para o Salão Principal, a caminho do jantar - E é claro que os professores tinham que garantir que conseguiriam nos infernizar durante as férias de natal, não é mesmo? 

-Foram tantos deveres assim? - perguntou Harry, quando eles chegaram as portas do salão.

-Hohoho! - fez Gina, irônica - deixa-me enumerar pra você, McGonnagall quer que façamos uma descrição detalhada e com exemplos de como os feitiços de transfiguração devem ser adaptados ao se fazerem trocas cruzadas entre as espécies, fora que quer que pratiquemos durante o natal transfigurar galinhas-da-guiné em porquinhos-da-índia, agora me diga Harry, onde é que eu vou arranjar uma galinha-da-guiné?

-Quem sabe se você pegar uma chave de portal até Guiné não consiga capturar uma galinha por aquelas bandas... - comentou ele rindo, enquanto achavam um lugar na mesa da grifinória.

-Não tem graça - disse ela, tentando manter o ar irritado digno de uma Sra.Weasley, mas ainda sorrindo - Continuando, Bins nos atolou até o pescoço com as revoltas dos duendes, juro que não sei como as revoltas mais sangrentas e carniceiras puderam ficar tão chatas e por que esses duendes são tão revoltados, me lembre de perguntar ao Gui ok? E, ah, como eu poderia me esquecer que nosso adorado e seboso professor de poções nos deu um teste surpresa sobre venenos e antídotos e que irá envenenar um de nós quando voltarmos das férias, só pra garantir que tenhamos aprendido tudo sabe... Lembre-me de comprar um shampoo de babosa pra ele...

Harry gargalhou, Gina sarcástica era melhor do que um show trouxa de humor.

-Se você quiser posso te dar uma mãozinha durante as férias, passei por tudo isso ano passado, mas Snape não pode nos envenenar... - falou ele puxando um prato e servindo-se de frango-assado.

-Não acho que você tenha passado com boas notas... - observou ela maldosamente, enquanto pegava a coxa de frango do prato de Harry e sorria.

-Ingrata, é o que você é Gina! - disse ele fingindo uma falsa indignação e pegando outra coxa de frango - Te ofereço a minha ajuda e você esnoba...

-Harry, Harry, Harry - ela falou rindo e pegando a outra coxa de frango que Harry colocara em seu prato - Se eu posso copiar as anotações do ano passado da Hermione eu obviamente não vou precisar da sua 'mãozinha' - completou maldosa.

-Agora você me magoou! - falou ele, pegando sua coxa de frango de volta e fazendo-a sorrir.

-Jura? - falou ela, pegando a coxa de frango de novo.

-Esta muito maldosa esses tempos... - disse ele, desistindo de resgatar sua coxa de frango do prato dela e pegando uma das asas.

-Às vezes acontece - disse Gina, degustando uma das coxas de frango que roubara de Harry - Mas onde estão Rony e Hermione? Você apareceu sozinho hoje na porta da sala...

-Foram ver algo que aconteceu no sétimo andar, McGonnagall pediu... - disse ele dando de ombros.

-Já conseguiu convencer o Rony?

-Não - falou Harry, ficando levemente irritado - Aquela mula acha que se chamar Hermione irá levar um fora, e insiste que ela só não aceitou ainda nenhum convite por que esta esperando o admiradorzinho de merda dela a convidar...

-Ele está roído de ciúmes... - disse Gina rindo.

-Acho que teremos de empurrar um pra cima do outro...

-Sim, talvez seja isso... Vou chamar Fred e George para nos ajudar, eles vão amar isso... - falou ela, com aquele sorriso malvado.

-Eu disse que seu lado mal está atacado! Quer matá-los de vergonha... Os gêmeos vão acabar com eles... - disse prendendo o riso.

-Ah Harry, vai ser divertido... Você vai gostar...

Neste mesmo instante Harry deixou de prestar atenção ao que Gina dizia, Cho acabara de levantar-se da mesa da Corvinal, sorria para as amigas e caminhava na direção de Harry, Gina teve vontade, de ali mesmo, pular no pescoço da garota e estrangulá-la até suas tripas saírem por sua boca. Chegando mais perto da mesa da Grifinória Cho assumiu um ar mais decidido, Harry estava hipnotizado por ela, e quando a garota chegou perto dele passou as mãos no cabelo do rapaz, arrepiando-os e sorrindo, saindo do Salão, parecendo mais do que satisfeita, enquanto Harry praticamente quebrava o pescoço para acompanhar Cho com o olhar. Gina revirou os olhos, estava triste e estava com raiva, começava a achar que definitivamente ficaria sem par para o baile, pelo menos se Harry insistisse em espantar seus pretendentes, tinha apenas aquela noite para arrumar um, e conseqüentemente ajudar Harry a arrumar um par também, que seria Cho, mas o jeito como ele olhava para ela estava diferente, ela não conseguia mais saber se era ela que ele realmente queria levar ao baile, e a garota estava tendo até muita paciência em esperar.

-E quando é que você vai convidá-la? - falou Gina, depois de um suspiro de pesar.

-O que? - perguntou Harry, sem realmente ter ouvido o que Gina dizia, ainda mirava sonhador as portas do salão, com aquele maldito sorriso.

-Olhe pra mim quando eu falar com você! - exigiu Gina, a raiva estava subindo-lhe a cabeça, e no mesmo instante Harry colou os olhos nela, meio espantando, ela só não sabia se era por ela ter explodido ou por ele notar que ela estava ali na frente dele - Assim está melhor! - sorriu ela - Então, quando vai convidar a Cho pro baile, você só tem praticamente hoje... E é melhor andar rápido pra não fazer igual no baile do ano passado e ficar chupando o dedo... Apesar... - disse Gina, fingindo-se pensativa - Que ela anda tão atirada ultimamente que pode ser que nem espere que a convide, talvez ela mesma se auto-convide!

-O que quer dizer? - falou Harry, ainda confuso.

-Quero dizer, que a garota esta quase pulando de pernas abertas em cima de você! E você é o garoto mais lento que já conheci, depois do Rony claro, e por causa dessa sua lerdeza você acaba perdendo as coisas e depois fica ai se lamentando pelos cantos! - explodiu Gina, será que ele havia entendido o duplo sentido?

-Eu não fico me lamentando! - disse Harry perplexo.

-Não? Por que eu não me lembro de ver você dançando alegremente no baile do ano passado! - falou ela, sarcástica.

-Gostaria de esquecer aquele fiasco!

-Este será um fiasco maior se você não a convidar! Deixe de ser idiota, qualquer garota adoraria ir ao baile com você! - falou ela, no tom mais perplexo que já havia usado em toda a sua vida.

Ele a olhou com intensidade, a verdade não era que não tinha coragem de chamar Cho para o baile, mas é que não sabia se era isso que queria.

-Você disse que qualquer uma... - começou ele.

-Qualquer uma adoraria! - Falou ela com a voz mansa.

-Então você... - começou ele, mas parou, Gina tinha os olhos brilhantes encarando-o, mas os olhos dele se desviaram dos dela e caíram sobre os olhos muito azuis e o sorriso muito branco de Tobias McDonald que vinha em direção aos dois.

A costumeira sensação de querer parti-lo ao meio invadiu Harry quando Tobias parou a sua frente e fitou Gina, que ainda olhava para Harry, o zumbido em seus ouvidos começou, mais agourento do que nunca.

-Olá Gina! - Disse Tobias em tom animado, Como se só houvesse na mesa Gina, e ninguém estivesse ao lado dela.

-Ah, olá Tobias... - disse Gina, forçando um sorriso, 'isso lá são horas de aparecer', pensou ela e sentiu Harry tremer ao seu lado, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Tobias apareceria para tentar chamá-la para o baile, só desejava que o rapaz não fizesse isso na frente de Harry.

-O que você quer? - Rosnou Harry, estuporando-o com o olhar.

-Desculpe, mas não estou falando com você Potter! - disse Tobias, lançando um olhar desdenhoso a Harry e fechando momentaneamente o rosto.

Harry se levantaria na mesma hora e daria uns tapas em Tobias se Gina não tivesse agarrado seu braço e o segurando com força para que permanecesse sentado.

-O que quer Tobias? - perguntou ela, tentando manter a voz neutra.

-Só estive pensando se já tem companhia para o baile... - disse ele, voltando-se para Gina e abrindo um sorriso ofuscante.

Gina avaliou mentalmente aquela proposta, poderia aceitar, teria companhia para o baile e tentaria se manter feliz enquanto observava tristemente Harry dançar com Cho, antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Harry falou por ela:

-Sim ela já tem companhia! - disse com frieza.

-Você parece não escutar não é Potter! - disse Tobias, o encarando com raiva - Eu disse que não estou falando com você! E então Gina, gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Agora nem Gina pendurada no braço de Harry pode segura-lo, ele ergueu-se, muito nervoso, e ela levantou-se junto, puxando-o para trás, tentando conte-lo.

-Quem parece não escutar aqui é você! - disse Harry com um sorriso frio - Eu disse que ela já tem par!

-Desculpe, mas não estou vendo ninguém a altura dela para levá-la ao baile! - replicou Tobias.

-Então sugiro que abra bem seus olhos McDonald - falou Harry - Gina vai comigo!

Gina arregalou os olhos, como assim _'Gina vai comigo?_', ele nem ao menos a havia convidado e estava agora pouco todo derretido pela Chang. Não foi capaz de proferir palavra alguma, olhava de um para outro, ela sabia que a qualquer momento os dois podiam sacar as varinhas e começar um duelo, os olhares no salão principal já se voltavam para eles e Gina não ousava soltar-se do braço de Harry, tinha a impressão de que era o único empecilho para que ele pulasse por cima da mesa e tentasse arrancar os dentes de Tobias, mas provavelmente acabaria achatado.

-Você fala demais Potter... Quero ver fazer! - provocou Tobias.

Harry não disse nada, enfiou a mão livre nas vestes e sacou rapidamente a varinha, os estudantes estavam visivelmente excitados agora, seus rostos exibiam expectativa.

-Vamos ver o que _você_ sabe fazer então! - disse Harry apontando a varinha para Tobias.

-Harry não! - pediu Gina, sussurrando em seu ouvido - Por favor, não.

-Está me desafiando Potter? - perguntou Tobias levantando uma de suas sobrancelas.

-Acho que quem fala demais aqui é você! - falou Harry com frieza e vários estudantes fizeram um sonoro '_UHHHH_' - Ou talvez você seja tão obtuso que não tenha percebido que SIM, eu estou te desafiando!

Um murmúrio percorreu todo o salão, os estudantes formavam uma roda em volta deles, apenas a mesa da grifinória separava Tobias de Harry e Gina. Um sorriso crispou-se nos lábios do rapaz que também sacou a varinha.

-Guarde já essa varinha Tobias! - rosnou Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que ela mesma sacava a própria varinha.

-Para trás Gina! - disse Harry, direcionando um olhar mortal aos olhos de Tobias.

-Para trás uma ova! - urrou Gina pondo-se entre os dois, a varinha, por algum motivo, apontada para Tobias - Abaixem já essas varinhas, os dois, parem com esse showzinho ridículo, não me obriguem a azará-los!

Tobias riu, Gina estreitou os olhos, ninguém baixou varinha alguma.

-Será o primeiro então McDonald? - perguntou Gina - Eu disse abaixem AGORA! - gritou ela.

-Abaixo se você for ao baile comigo... - disse Tobias, sorrindo descaradamente.

Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha de Harry, cortando o ar, fazendo a varinha de Tobias voar longe.

-Eu disse que a Gina vai comigo ao baile! Fique bem longe dela! - falou Harry, sorrindo friamente, Tobias tinha o olhar assustado, nem vira o que o atingiu e Gina olhou perplexa para Harry.

Tobias não precisava de uma varinha, avançou sobre a mesa da grifinória, Harry soltou a própria varinha e avançou também, imediatamente Gina pulou na frente dele, tentando por tudo conte-lo, segurando-se nele, e neste mesmo instante Fred e George irromperam da multidão, parando à frente de Harry e Gina, Tobias estacou.

-Algum problema? - perguntou Fred, com um sorriso nos lábios, mas certamente o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos, ele não estava feliz.

-É, acho que temos um grande e débil problema aqui Fred! - disse George, flexionando os punhos, entrementes Harry parara de se debater e Gina ainda o segurava como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se debater de novo.

-Você deveria procurar um lugar para se sentar McDonald! - falou Fred.

-Não vejo espaço pra você aqui! - completou George, cruzando os braços.

-Você tem muitos amigos pra te defender não é Potter! - provocou Tobias, olhando dos gêmeos para Gina, que permanecia agarrada ao tronco de Harry - Parece que não é capaz de me enfrentar sozinho!

-Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz! - disse Harry calmamente, mas sua voz ainda tremia de raiva - Eu nem vi onde sua varinha foi parar, seria melhor procura-la, não?

Fred e George sorriram, Tobias estreitou os olhos e sorriu, não havia graça em seu sorriso, era tão desdenhoso quanto o de Draco Malfoy, os gêmeos encararam-no, os braços cruzados. Fez-se silencio por alguns segundos e se ouviu a voz de Hermione no meio dos alunos, esganiçando-se:

-Vamos abram caminho, sou monitora... Vem logo Ronald...

Quando Rony e Hermione conseguiram chegar ao centro do circulo e da confusão se deparam com os gêmeos, um de cada lado de Harry, um pouco mais a frente, Tobias com uma grande expressão de rancor na face, fuzilava Harry com o olhar e Gina, agarrava-se a Harry, para impedi-lo de ter um surto e avançar para Tobias novamente. O silêncio foi quebrado por Rony:

-Mas que merda é essa? - perguntou ele, olhando aquela cena - Por que é que é sempre o nosso grupo a armar os barracos?

Todos olharam na direção dos monitores ali parados. A voz de Rony pareceu despertar a todos, afinal de contas estavam envolta de uma briga e se algum professor chegasse ali naquele momento estariam todos ferrados, mas nem por isso Harry, Gina ou os gêmeos moveram-se de suas posições, estavam inflexíveis, não dariam o braço a torcer, iriam impor sua presença ali. Tobias, porém olhou em volta e localizou sua varinha próxima aos pés de uma segundanista da Lufa-Lufa, recolheu-a e olhou para Harry com desdém:

-Na próxima Potter, seremos apenas eu e você! – disse com desdém e sem mais saiu do circulo, esbarrando e empurrando vários estudantes e sendo seguido também por seus olhares quando deixou o salão principal.

Gina suspirou aliviada e soltou Harry parcialmente, segurando apenas o braço dele. Hermione cruzou os braços, visivelmente zangada, com um olhar inquisidor, os estudantes começaram a dispersar-se, os gêmeos sentaram-se a mesa da grifinória e Rony olhava abobalhado para Harry e Gina.

-Agora expliquem-se! - exigiu Hermione, quando não restou nenhum estudante abelhudo por perto e eles sentaram-se a mesa da grifinória.

-O bostinha tava enchendo o saco! - disse Fred e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, inflexível.

-O que ele queria? - perguntou Rony, ainda parecendo confuso.

-Provavelmente dar em cima da Gina! - disse George com um sorriso maldoso e recebendo um olhar rancoroso de Harry.

Ele estava avaliando mentalmente cada uma das coisas que havia feito e dito depois que Tobias chegara, estava pensativo e calado, não sabia se Gina iria querer ir ao baile com ele, mesmo ela não tendo se oposto quando ele gritou para toda a escola ouvir que ela iria com ele, o zumbido ainda não havia sumido de seus ouvidos e só aumentou quando Rony disse:

-Então... - disse Rony, olhando primeiro para Gina, que segurava o braço de Harry e olhava para seu próprio prato e depois olhando para o próprio Harry, por fim, como se buscasse apoio ou aprovação no que ia dizer olhou para Hermione - Ele queria levar Gina ao baile?

-É! - confirmou Fred, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Harry, ainda com aquele sorriso do mal.

-E o que vocês fizeram para espantar ele? - tornou Rony, no que Hermione revirou os olhos, Gina suspirou, Harry tremeu e os gêmeos sorriram com mais maldade do que já haviam sorrido.

-Nós, nada... - disse Fred.

-Harry, tudo! - completou George.

-Sim, impôs a presença dele! - continuou Fred.

-Como o macho dominante! - emendou George.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Gina, ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, talvez estivesse zangada, ele não saberia dizer, ou talvez estivesse tão perdida quanto ele próprio.

Gina olhava para a comida, não conseguia olhar para Hermione, pois ela buscava respostas que Gina não sabia se poderia dar apenas uma coisa estava em sua cabeça, Harry dizendo que ela iria ao baile com ele, será que ele dissera aquilo pra valer, ou será que só disse num momento de raiva para fazer Tobias ficar longe dela, se na verdade Harry não tivesse intenção de levá-la ao baile, se ele queria era correr dali e ir atrás de Cho onde quer que ela estivesse e convidá-la, Gina não sabia, não queria que ele fosse com ela ao baile por obrigação, sem querer de verdade. Foi quando sentiu a mão de Harry apertar a sua por debaixo da mesa, enlaçando a dele na dela.

Harry a encarou, conseguindo encontrar os olhos dela, estava buscando ali algum tipo de aceitação e sorriu ao encontrar mais que isso, encontrou compreensão, viu que ela não iria obrigá-lo a ir ao baile com ela, mesmo que ele tivesse dito que iria, encontrou lealdade, pois viu nos olhos dela que ela estaria com ele, acontecesse o que for e encontrou conforto e carinho assim que ela apertou a mão dela, não pode deixar de sorrir para a ruiva a sua frente e voltar o olhar para Rony, mais decidido e mais feliz do que nunca com a decisão que acabara de tomar:

-O imbecil não queria aceitar que a Gina vai comigo ao baile!

Hermione desfez sua carranca na hora, olhou para Gina radiante, com seu famoso sorriso, aquele: _'Eu sei de algo que vocês não sabem..._ ', enquanto Rony parecia ter sido acertado por um balaço, os gêmeos sorriam mais perversos e mais vitoriosos do que nunca e Gina havia dado um novo aperto na mão de Harry, havia certa cumplicidade entre eles e ela sabia que ele entenderia aquele aperto como um _'SIM'._

-Espere só até mamãe saber disso! - disse George, praticamente gargalhando.

-Vai chorar de emoção a semana inteira! - falou Fred, literalmente se contorcendo de dar risada.

-Não ousem! - disse Gina, estreitando os olhos para os irmãos.

-Por que Gininha? - perguntou George, com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

-É, mamãe vai se orgulhar... - disse Fred rindo em seguida.

Harry sentiu as bochechas começarem a esquentar, fazendo par perfeito com as de Gina, que agora pareciam nabos incandescentes. Rony começou a rir com os gêmeos, claramente feliz com o constrangimento da irmã e do amigo e arrancando um olhar carregado de censura de Hermione e um mortífero de Gina que estreitou ainda mais os olhos, era agora, se vingaria de Rony, faria os gêmeos mudarem o alvo das piadas e faria, de uma vez por todas, Rony levar Hermione para o baile.

-Está rindo de que Roniquinho? - falou Gina, e Harry percebeu o tom perigoso que ela usava, os gêmeos cessaram as risadas, aguardavam para ver como seu prodígio acabaria com Rony, que não parara de gargalhar - Pelo menos eu tenho um par para o baile, e você? Quando é que vai virar homem e chamar a Hermione?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam excitados, foi melhor do que eles imaginaram, Gina sorria vitoriosa enquanto observava Rony empalidecer antes de virar um pimentão humano e olhá-la com horror. Hermione ficava vermelha gradativamente, parecendo um termômetro, olhava apavorada para Gina, com o rosto em chamas. Fred e George se entreolharam, cúmplices, avaliando qual dos dois casais seria mais divertido infernizar e Harry sorriu, entendendo imediatamente que Gina começara a por um novo plano em ação, apertou a mão dela em sinal de compreensão e entrou na brincadeira:

-É mesmo Rony - disse ele, recebendo todos os olhares e fingindo seriedade - Ontem mesmo me disse que estava louco para convidar Hermione...

Rony fulminava Harry com o olhar, balbuciando coisas como 'Seu... Seu... ' e 'Eu não acredito que você contou!' e Hermione continuava a olhar para Gina vermelha e apavorada.

-Agora que você falou Harry... - disse Gina levando o dedo aos lábios e fingindo-se pensativa, em seguida olhando maldosamente para Harry e arrancando um sorriso de aprovação dele, virou-se para Rony e Hermione - Também me lembro de Hermione me dizendo ontem que adoraria que Rony a convida-se!

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... - fez Fred.

-Tão inteligente... - disse George.

-Perdendo tempo com o nosso Roniquinho... - completou Fred.

-Francamente Hermione isso é um disperdício de inteligência! - falou George, não se agüentando de dar risada.

Hermione parecia que nunca havia tido tanta vergonha em sua vida e Rony parecia estar indeciso sobre quem estrangular primeiro.

-Se for por causa do admirador secreto... - começou Harry, segurando o riso e atraindo a atenção de Fred e George, visivelmente excitados, Gina, com olhar maldoso e Hermione e Rony que pareciam que não agüentariam o próximo golpe - Esquece cara... Hermione quer ir com você! Não é Mione?

-E - eu... - gaguejou Hermione, sem saber onde enfiar a cara, seria possível ficar mais vermelha do que já estava?

-Que falta de educação Rony! - disse Gina, praticamente cuspindo veneno com seu tom - Mamãe não te criou assim! Espere até ela saber... Tsk, tsk, tsk... Faça logo o convite!

Rony olhou para Hermione, parecendo considerar a idéia, ele queria convidá-la e não poderia passar mais vergonha do que já havia passado se fosse para ser teria de ser agora, não agüentaria pedir-lhe em outra hora, entrementes Fred e George se entreolhavam, segurando as risadas e parecendo inocentemente sérios.

-Então... Hum... - fez ele, gaguejando, limpando a garganta e esfregando as mãos - Se você quiser...

Hermione sorriu tímida, ainda vermelhissima, Harry e Gina se entreolharam, sorrindo cúmplices apertando um a mão do outro por debaixo da mesa, os rostos divertidos com a situação em que colocaram os amigos.

-Não Hermione! Não aceite! - disse Fred, gargalhando.

-Achávamos que você pensava! - falou George.

-Ela vai aceitar George! - disse Fred, ainda com o sorriso maldoso.

-Ela vai mesmo Fred!

-Posso ver nos olhinhos dela! - completou Fred.

-Estamos avisando Hermione, conhecemos o Ronald... - falou George.

-Vai pisotear seus pés...

-Você vai desperdiçar o seu talento!

- E a sua inteligência- disse Fred

Hermione já não podia mais atingir um tom mais forte de vermelho, os gêmeos, Harry e Gina estavam acabando com ela e antes que pudesse refrear o que iria dizer, já havia dito:

-Não acho que o Rony seja um disperdício!

Sorrisos mais que maldosos atingiram os rostos de Fred e George e Harry e Gina se olharam mais do que entusiasmados. Hermione havia arregalado os olhos para o que havia acabado de dizer e virou-se para encarar Rony, como se perguntasse se ele havia ouvido também e quando constatou que os olhos dele estavam tão arregalados quanto os dela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes antes de desistir e levantar-se rapidamente da mesa, fazendo com que os gêmeos gargalhassem, quando já havia dado uns dois passos para longe da mesa da grifinória Hermione voltou-se para Rony:

-Então... Está marcado? - perguntou ela, decidida e engolindo em seco.

-Claro! - disse Rony, ainda parecendo que muitos tijolos haviam atingido-lhe a cabeça.

Hermione voltou a se virar e saiu, sorrindo, para fora do salão principal, não sabia se deveria matar Gina ou abraçá-la por causa de tudo aquilo.

-Oun, Roniquinho... - fez Fred, debochado.

-Mais que gracinha... - disse George, fingindo-se encantado.

-Mamãe também vai adorar saber disso... - gargalhou Fred.

Harry viu as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas gradativamente, apertou levemente a mão de Gina, que ainda sorria perversamente, e disse em seu ouvido, enquanto os gêmeos gargalhavam e continuavam a azucrinar Rony.

-Vamos embora antes que sobre pra gente... - disse ele, sorrindo.

-Certo! - concordou Gina sorrindo e levantando-se junto com Harry.

-Hei Potter! Aonde vai com a nossa irmã? - disse Fred, em tom de falsete, ainda ria.

-Não passe dos limites, sabemos o numero do seu dormitório! - avisou George, rindo e voltando-se para Rony, ainda havia muitas piadas para Roniquinho.

Harry e Gina caminhavam alegremente pelos corredores, rindo e citando os momentos mais cômicos da noite, e por mais que não percebessem continuavam de mãos dadas, como se comemorassem que finalmente tivessem conseguido que Rony e Hermione fossem juntos ao baile, a briga com Tobias McDonald parecia ter sido há muitos e muitos anos.

-E quando Hermione disse que não achava que Rony fosse um disperdício! - ria Gina - Juro que não esperava por aquilo!

-Nem eu - disse Harry, rindo e parando de repente no meio do corredor - E você... Você foi incrível!

-Eu? - Gina corou, havia parado de frente para Harry, sua mão ainda enlaçada na dele.

-É... O jeito como virou o jogo, fazendo Fred e George virarem-se e infernizarem Rony e Hermione e ainda por cima conseguir que Mione e Rony irão juntos ao baile...

-Não foi de caso pensado... - disse ela sorrindo.

-Eu sei que foi Gina... Você é fantástica! - disse ele tocando o rosto dela.

Gina o encarou. Por que Harry tinha que fazer aquilo? Suas pernas haviam virado geléia com o simples toque dele. '_Quem sabe agora..._ ' pensou ela. Harry estava tão próximo... O que ele estava pensando afinal? Gina não o entendia, era como se houvessem dois Harry's, um que estava visivelmente interessado nela, isso ela podia sentir, não era idiota, só pelo jeito como ele a olhava, como ele a tocava e como ele sentia ciúmes dela. Mas também parecia haver outro Harry, aquele que virava a cabeça para ver Cho Chang passar, aquele que mirava a oriental sonhador, aquele que só via Gina como sua melhor amiga, mas definitivamente, não era aquele Harry que estava ali, a mão que segurava a mão de Gina foi para a cintura da garota, puxando-a para mais perto. Gina ofegou. A outra mão, a que acariciava seu rosto foi pra os cabelos dela, aproximando a face de Gina da dele, Harry simplesmente estava hipnotizado pelos olhos da ruiva e não conseguia controlar suas mãos, como havia chegado até ali e por que, por que raios não a soltava, por que a estava puxando para mais perto ainda _'Por que você a quer, seu asno!'_ falou a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça. Ele agora devorava os olhos dela com os seus, não havia mais nada ali, além daqueles olhos, daqueles lábios, daquela cintura que ele apertava tão firmemente, como se o mundo fosse se desfazer se ele a solta-se, daqueles cabelos cheirosos, onde uma de suas mãos passeavam. Tão perto agora... Ele podia contar as pintinhas douradas que havia nos olhos dela. Gina fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração de Harry, estava quente e descompassada, sentiu seu nariz encostar-se ao dele, _'Oh, meu Merlin!'_, seus lábios, ela podia sentir que se aproximavam... Ela entreabriu os seus, subindo as mãos para o pescoço de Harry, ela tremia, estava com medo, mas queria tanto, ele a segurava, firme, como se sua vida dependesse daquele toque, como se sua vida dependesse de _GINA_. Harry entreabriu seus lábios também, aproximou-se mais e fechou seus olhos, apertando a cintura de Gina, estavam a milímetros agora...

-Harry, você esta ai!

Harry abriu os olhos instantaneamente, percebendo onde estava e o que estava fazendo, sua boca estava quase colada na de Gina. Ele afastou-se um pouco, tentando digerir o que foi aquele momento. Gina baixou a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados soltou um gemido de decepção e pousou a cabeça no peito de Harry, ela sentiu as mãos dele afrouxarem-se em sua cintura e ela desceu as mãos do pescoço dele, abrindo os olhos e fugindo de seu olhar, tentando não corar.

A garota parada no inicio do corredor era Cho, ela não parecia chocada ou constrangida, pelo contrario, parecia bastante satisfeita consigo mesma, e sorria, como se tivesse necessidade de mostrar os dentes a todo o momento.

-Estive te procurando Harry... - disse ela.

Gina soltou-se de uma vez por todas dos braços de Harry e pôs-se ao lado dele, lutando contra a vontade de queimar Cho viva, ali mesmo, e rezando para que não tivesse as bochechas vermelhas.

-Estava? - perguntou Harry, ainda atordoado, havia sido muito perto agora, mais perto do que jamais havia sido antes, e ele sentia necessidade de tocar novamente em Gina, apenas para garantir se havia sido real mesmo.

-Sim! - disse ela se aproximando, com um imenso sorriso, nem se quer olhava para Gina - Estive me perguntando...

Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, já ouvira aquilo antes, conhecia aquele papo, estava bem claro o que Cho estava se perguntando e instintivamente Gina segurou a mão de Harry, só não esperava que ele apertasse sua mão como ele fez. Aquele movimento não passou despercebido por Cho, uma sombra passou pelo rosto da corvinal e ela precisou forçar muito o sorriso para continuar, sabia o que queria, e não iria parar ali.

-Estive pensando - continuou ela, como se não tivesse visto nada - Quando é que você vai me convidar para ir com você ao baile...

Harry arregalou os olhos, ainda não tinha digerido o quase-beijo que dera em Gina e de repente vem outra, que viu toda a cena e pergunta se ele vai convidá-la para o baile, só pode ser loucura!

-Desculpe... - foi Gina quem falou firme, com as sobrancelhas muito levantadas, e encarando Cho como se olhasse para menos que uma barata, Harry olhou imediatamente para ela e Cho fingiu ter percebido a presença dela ali naquele instante - Mas chegou atrasada... Harry já tem par querida!

Harry sorriu. Não soube por que, mas sorriu. Gina estava com ciúmes dele. Mas por que isso deveria fazer alguma diferença? _'Por que quase a beijou, seu idiota!'_ disse a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça. Entrementes a expressão de Cho mudou radicalmente, ela pareceu mais pálida e adquiriu uma expressão muito parecida com a de Rony quando lhe contavam uma piada e ele não entendia.

-Ah... - fez ela, recuperando-se do choque e Gina viu algo muito parecido com raiva passar os olhos da garota - É? Então Harry vai com você Weasley?

-Sim, por quê? - perguntou Gina, estava amassando os dedos de Harry.

-Oh, certo! - disse Cho, tentando sorrir e não parecer abalada - Achei que ele ainda não tinha par... Escolherei outro então...

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, Harry continuava a não pensar em nada.

-Bom, já vou então... - continuou Cho, olhando de um para o outro, segurava-se para não gritar e para parecer amigável - Até mais Harry, e até mais Weasley!

Gina observou-a desaparecer e sorriu consigo mesma, olhou para Harry, ele mantinha o olhar perdido em uma das tapeçarias.

-Hei - chamou ela, balançando de leve sua mão na dele - Vamos dormir?

-Certo! - limitou-se ele a dizer.

Os dois dirigiram-se em silencio para a Torre da Grifinória, as mãos ainda unidas, parecia impossível solta-las, ambos perdidos em pensamentos sobre o que teria acontecido se Cho não os tivesse interrompido naquele momento. Eles passaram pelo buraco do retrato, havia alguns estudantes na sala comunal, Harry e Gina passaram por eles em silêncio como se não os vissem realmente, pararam apenas na bifurcação das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, ainda era cedo pra dormir, ambos sabiam, mas ambos também sabiam que precisavam subir e colocar a cabeça no lugar, no dia seguinte, bem cedo viajariam juntos para A Toca, onde passariam dez dias juntos. Gina suspirou.

-Esta cedo... - disse ela.

-É... - falou Harry, ambos miravam a escada.

-Então boa noite. - Disse ela.

-Boa noite Gina. - Disse ele e em seguida a beijou no rosto, muito levemente e muito demoradamente, sentindo o seu cheiro e a maciez de sua pele com os lábios.

Gina suspirou e o abraçou, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha também, sem reparar que alguns estudantes os observavam. Eles separam-se, ambos tontos e desnorteados, sussurrando alguns 'Até amanhã. ' e mais alguns 'Boa noite. '. Ela subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino e desapareceu pela porta. Harry ficou olhando-a sumir, seu coração estava acelerado como se tivesse acabado de descer da vassoura. O que estava acontecendo?

Com esse pensamento subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, onde se atirou na cama, fechou o cortinado e cerrou os olhos, com a lembrança dos lábios de Gina próximos aos seus.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hey evebody, ahuauhhauhuahuahua, querem me matar naum é? Pela demora e por esse quase beijo ai em cima, muohahahahah, sou má, sou uma autora mto má, auhauhahahuau, certo a demora tem explicação gente, o capitulo ta pronto desde segunda, mas eu arrajei uma beta sabem, a Avie Potter, e o capitulo tava com ela pra betar, ta q ela me passou o capitulo na terça, mas eu tava esperando ela fazer uma N/B pra vcs e talz, mas ela viajou ontem e num rolou, enfim, cá estou com o 1º capitulo betado, fikou uma coisa esse capitulo neah? ahuahuahuhuahuahua, gentem eu juro q amei escreve-lo, ta q eu travei um poko no começo e teve uma hora, mais precisamente na briga entre o tobias e o harry, meu caderno acabou, auahhuuahaaahuhuahua, juro, e eu num tinha mais onde escrever xDDDDD ai tive q comprar caderno no outro dia pra terminar, mas abafaaaaaaaa, certo a coisa q eu mais gostei, depois do quase beijo claro, foi a aparição dos gêmeos, senti q estava faltando eles e vcs repararam como o capitulo foi comédia? Chorei de rir aki, ahuauhahuahuahuahhua_

_Ok, vamos as respostas das reviews neah?_

**_Mai Amekan_**_ Heyyy, ahh kerida quem naum queria ser a Bon pra dar uns amassos no Dan neah, ahuahuauhahuhau, eu morro de vontade de dar uns amassos nele, ahuahuahuhauhuahua, ahhh pode acreditar, sim Rony mais tapado e mais cego do que nunca, sabe, ele pode ser adotado neah, é uma possibilisade, ahauuhauhahuahuahu, bjsss e continue mandando reviews, eu ADOROOO, vlwzão _

**_Camy Horvath_**_ meus olhos brilhantes aki, vlw por amar a minha fic, isso faz meu peito estufar aki sabe, ahauuhahuahuahu, fio feliz de ta escrevendo algo q as pessoas gostam, isso me motiva tanto D e ahhhh se ele ta começando a perceber neah, esse capitulo foi neah, eu mesma suspirei aki, auauauhahuahuahuhua, bjssssssssss obrigado pela review ;_

**_Raquel Mello_**_ Quellllllllllll, caram q mundo mais pequeno é esse neah, nunca q eu ia imaginar q era vc no fotolog, ahuauhahuauhhahuahuahua, enfim, abafa, ahuahuahuahuahuhauhuahuauha, mega fofo o pedido de desculpas do cap. 4 neah, eu tbm amei entaum vc infartou nesse neah, com akela pegada na cintura, akela proximidade, os labios entreabertos, as respirações entrecortadas, ahuahuahuahuhuahuahuahuahuahuaua, enfim, espero q tenha gostado D bjaummmmmmmmm a gente se ve no fotolog _

**_Familia Santos_**_ Heyyyyyy, auhauhauhahuahhuahua, se vc morreu de rir no 4 imagino como naum riu nesse, eu realmente tbm axei o 4 o melhor ai eu fui e escrevi esse e estou tentada a dizer q esse fikou tão bom ou melhor q o 4, gostei dele por causa dos gemeos, fikou mto engraçado o capitulo e o harry ja ta bem mais ligado na gina bjaummmmmmmmmmmmm e vlw pela review_

**_Juli-chan_**_ e eu demorei neah, mas ta valendo a pena, pelo menos eu axo q tah, só vou saber quando vierem as novas reviews D ahuauhahuhauhuahua, vlw por ler e por comentar querida bjsssssssssssssss_

**_TheBlueMemory_**_ Ow, sim, mega sortuda akela Jean Grey neah, o Scott um gostoso e cá entre nós tbm prefiro o Wolv, auhahuahuauhauhhuahu e putz ele tbm esta aos pés dela, ahuahuahuahuahuhuahuau, mas ta brincando q teu cachorro se chama Tobyas, huahuauhahuahuahuhuahuauhahuahuahuahuhua, MORRI aki, juro, num lembro dessa propaganda da Brastemp naum, mas nusssssss, MORRI, sério, vc conseguiu me fazer gargalhar q nem uma louca, mas entaum o Tobias vai ter mtas aparições, percebeu no capitulo de hj neah, foi ele aparecer e o pottynhu fikou putinhu e convidou a Gi pro baile, auhhuahuahuahuahuhuauhaua, e ahhh agora q vc vai kerer matar a cho hein, ahuahuahuahuhuahuahu, bom bjssssssssssssssss e vlw pelos seus comentarios super massas D_

**_Sophia.DiLUA_**_ huahuahuaauhuahuhauhauhauh, a musica é perfeita neah, é a minha musica, a q eu mais gosto no mundo todo, e mew eu axei q akele capitulo era a cara da musica, ahahahah, vc quer um beijo neah, deve ter subido pelas paredes no capitulo de hj, eu sou má neah, pode falar, mas naum se preocupe o beijo vem antes do q vc imagina, aguarde D bjsss e vlw pela review e ahhh a musica desse capitulo tbm é show, passa no meu profile q o link dela no youtube ta lá D_

_**Yasmin:** Porreteeeeeeeeeeeeeee, q lindo, vc comentando aki - fiko taum feliz, ahahuauhauhauhhuaua, ahhh vou por o potty pra sofrer pode deixar, vai se arrepender de naum namorar logo com a Gina D bjaummmm amigaaa e viva o Gary -_

**_Anne Viana_**_ Ownn Anne, conspirando contra vc, auauhuahhuahuahuahuauhauhhua, primeiro o fotolog depois a fic, ahuahuahuhuahua, q bom q conseguiu comentar neah, ahh menina nem sei quando vou conseguir um tempinhu pra escrever akela outra fic, kero terminar logo essa pra naum confundir as bolas sabe? mas eu consigo, ahuauhauhauhhuauhauhauha, bjossssssssss amiga to mto feliz de vc ter comentado aki D_

**_Anynha Potter_**_ Heyyyyyy, rony enciumado é o q há, mas mto ciume naum é saudavel sabe, isso logo iremos perceber, ahuauhauuhauhauhahuahuhau, enfim, H/G juntos saum uma coisa neah, nesse capitulo eu dei altos suspiros, ahuahuahuahuahuuhau e ahh desculpa a dmeora pra postar ;) bjsssssss e vlw pela review_

_**Flavinha Felton:** Sabe Flavusca, ahuauhhauhuauauhuha, a Anne me pediu a mesma coisa, ainnn coloca o draco na fic com uma namorada com o meu nome, huahuauhahuahuahuhua, sério, vou por uma com o nome de Flavianne pra naum dar briga, ahuahuauhauhauhhuahuauha, se der eu coloco o draco tah, vc ja viu q nesse capitul o nome dele aparece,. mas é q naum to axando mto espaço pra colocar ele entende? bjocasssssssssssssssssssss e até o flog D_

_**avie potter:** Betaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vc voltou e foi embora, ahauhuahuahuahuhau,. o capitulo fikou lindo betado viu, obrigada D_

_**Ainn gentem as reviews aumentaram neah, to dando pulinhus aki, auhahuahuahuhuahuahuauh, certo o q me leva a chantagea-los, vamos aumentar essas reviews ainda mais pra ter o capitulo 6 hein, ahuauhahuahuahuhuahuauha, kero ver todo mundo perdendo o medo do botão roxo, ahuauhahuauhahuahuhuahua, mas sem brinacdeira agora, eu keria mto postar o capitulo de natal no natl gente, keria mesmo mas naum vai dar, to numa semana meio deprimida sabe, odeio a minha tpm e num consegui escrever nada, fora q é fim d enao neah, entaum a gente só vai se ver ano que vem mesmo, eu queria agradecer a vcs q leem a fic, mesmo os q naum comentam, quero agradecer e dizer q esse ano foi mto especial pra mim pq esperimentei coisas novas e maravilhosas como esse fanfiction aki, foi nesse ano q eu conheci minhas melhores amigas em todo o mundo, akelas loucas da panelinha do fotolog sabem, foi nesse ano q eu estive no dia 10 de julho a meia-noite na porta de um cinema pra assistir a pré-estréia de A Ordem da Fênix e foi nesse ano q HP chegou ao fim com as Reliquias da Morte e deus sabe como eu chorei...foi nesse ano que eu encontrei amigos de verdade e q eu vou levar pra toda a minha vida, então UM FELIZ NATAL, QUE DEUS ESTEJA COM VOCÊS, UM FELIZ E PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO E Q O ANO Q VEM SEJA MTO MELHOR DO Q ESSE, PARA TODOS NÓS, AMO MTO VCS E VIVA HARRY POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR PRA SEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

**_MTOS BEIJOSSSSSSS_**

**_PAM, A AUTORA, AUHAHUAHUAHUHAHUAHU_**


End file.
